


Ten Feet Tall

by reilaroo



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: College, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilaroo/pseuds/reilaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after his coronation, King Ben is finally ready to confess his true feelings to Carlos.  How will Carlos react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Afrojack's song, Ten Feet Tall. I do not own either the song or these characters.
> 
> Been trying so hard not to let it show  
> But you got me feeling like  
> I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats  
> I swear I could touch the sky

Sitting in the backseat of the limo, Ben is relieved to be heading back to Auradon. The nineteen- year-old king has been going on diplomatic trips to meet the other royals of his kingdom. Ever since his high school graduation, he has spent his entire summer performing his kingly duties and listening to the concerns of the people in his realm. He met with Queen Elsa in Arendelle, Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel in Corona, and Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana in New Orleans.

The brunette king is exhausted. He just wants to go home and see his friends, especially Carlos. While he has been away, Ben realized his feelings for the white-haired boy are much more than a crush. He is determined to ask Carlos out on a date as soon as he sees him again. He tells Chip, his chauffer, to take him to the University of Auradon; he can’t wait another day to see Carlos. The boy genius has started his first week of college classes there.

Although he is only seventeen years old, Carlos skipped a couple years of high school and was able to graduate with Ben, Mal, Evie, and Jay. He aced his math and science courses, and Ben tutored him in literature and history.

Arriving at the university, Ben jumps out of the limo and goes looking for Carlos. He considers calling Carlos and asking where he is, but he wants to surprise the white-haired boy. He knows which dorm Carlos and Jay are living in, so he starts walking in that direction. Walking past a small, tree-filled courtyard, the king spots a familiar head of white hair. Ben grins and starts walking faster. Then, he sees that Carlos is not alone. A handsome, dark-haired boy is sitting close to Carlos under a tree. Both boys have textbooks and notebooks scattered around them. He hopes that they are just study partners. Carlos hasn’t mentioned a boyfriend during their phone calls, texts, or Skype calls during the three months he was away.

The young king is almost to the two boys when he sees the dark-haired boy nudge Carlos’ shoulder. When he sees Carlos smile at him, Ben unconsciously growls. He’s jealous and instantly dislikes the new kid. He doesn’t like the way he is looking at Carlos and touching him.

Carlos hears the growl and looks at Dude, but the dog is sleeping peacefully beside him. Looking up, he sees Ben. A huge, beaming smile immediately lights up his face. He stands up and runs to the king. He jumps into his arms, and Ben wraps his arms around him in a tight hug. The brunette young man is shocked to see the teenager has grown several inches in his absence. He guesses Carlos is around 5’10” now, just a few inches shorter than his own height of 6’1”. Ben closes his emerald eyes and nuzzles his face into Carlos’ neck. 

The white-haired boy feels a little embarrassed about hugging Ben. He is desperately trying to hide his feelings for the young king. He knows that Ben could have anybody he wants. He would never want to date a villain’s son. Carlos closes his own dark chocolate brown eyes, wanting to savor this moment. He wants to pretend for a minute that Ben likes him as more than a friend.

Meanwhile, Ryder Fitzherbert is feeling very confused and jealous. Ever since meeting Carlos in their physics class, he has developed a small crush on the white-haired teenager. Carlos has mentioned Ben several times, but he didn’t think that they were dating. Now though seeing Ben and Carlos hugging, Ryder isn’t sure what their relationship is. He clears his throat to gain their attention.

Carlos startles and reluctantly pulls away from Ben. He forgot Ryder was there. He quickly introduces the two young men.

“Ben, this is Ryder Fitzherbert. We were studying for our physics test coming up,” Carlos says as he gestures to Ryder. “And, Ryder, this is King Ben, one of my very best friends.”

Ben’s smile falters a little as he is described as his best friend, but he is determined to tell Carlos how he really feels. Hopefully soon, he will be introduced as Carlos’ boyfriend. Now, he concentrates on the new kid. 

“Hello, Ryder, it’s nice to meet you. I had the pleasure of meeting your parents a few weeks ago. Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel are fine rulers, and your city is beautiful,” the king says as he shakes his hand, his grip a little tighter than usual, but using his royal manners his mother taught him.

Ryder returns the firm grip as he replies just as politely, “It’s an honor to meet you, King Ben. I’m glad that you enjoyed your stay in Corona. My parents said it was wonderful having you come to visit.”

Carlos watches their interaction and notices the odd tension. He doesn’t understand why Ben and Ryder are being so formal. Their words are pleasant but spoken in a cool tone. He doesn’t know that Ben and Ryder see themselves as rivals for Carlos’ affections.

Wanting to get Carlos alone, Ben asks Ryder, “Do you mind if I steal Carlos? We have a lot to talk about.”

Ryder wants to say no, but he can see that Carlos wants to go with the king. “Sure, Carlos and I can study later.”

Carlos looks at Ryder, “Thanks. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

Ben leads Carlos and Dude to his waiting limo. He goes to put his arm around Carlos’ shoulder, but he is too tall now. The seventeen-year-old boy notices Ben’s disgruntled look and chuckles. “Jay doesn’t like my new height either. He says he lost his arm rest.”

The king laughs. “Did you have Mal cast a growth spell on you?”

“No, you jerk,” Carlos says, mock offended. “Keep it up, and I will have her cast that spell and be taller than you.”

“No, you’re perfect just the way you are,” Ben replies softly, blushing.

Carlos blushes too and smiles shyly. Both boys stand there awkwardly until Ben gestures to the waiting limo. “Do you want to go back to the castle?”

The white-haired boy nods, and they walk to the limo in silence. 

Chip opens the back door for them. “It’s good to see you again, Mr. de Vil,” he says, smiling.

“It’s good to see you too, Chip, but please call me Carlos.”

“Whatever you say, Mr. de Vil,” the chauffer says, smirking. It is a running joke between the two men.

Carlos just laughs as he gets into the limo. Ben smiles at the two of them as he follows Carlos into the backseat. He asks Carlos how he’d liked his first week of college classes. The white-haired boy immediately starts talking about his classes and his latest ideas for inventions. All the technical details go over Ben’s head, but he loves seeing how excited and passionate Carlos can get about the things he loves. The king then gets distracted, thinking about what other things could inspire that much excitement and passion from the white-haired boy.

Carlos notices Ben’s blank face. “I’m sorry. I’m boring you with all of this.”

Ben quickly reassures the teenager as he blushes, hoping it’s not obvious what he was thinking about. “No, you’re not boring me. I’m just a little tired from my trip.”

After arriving at the castle, the two boys walk quickly up to Ben’s suite. The king hopes he doesn’t run into his parents. He wants to talk to Carlos before he loses his confidence. Inside the suite, Dude runs to his dog bed Ben bought for him since Carlos spends so much time in his rooms. Carlos sits down on the couch and just looks at Ben. The king sits beside Carlos, but he can’t tell what the other boy is thinking.

“What?” 

Carlos sighs. “I just really missed you.”

“I missed you, too, a lot.” The brunette young man takes a deep breath. Now is the moment. “I actually have something I want to ask you.”

“You know you can ask me anything,” Carlos says, looking at Ben with his deep brown eyes, reflecting sincerity and reassurance.

Ben is really nervous and blushing. “Will you have dinner with me tonight? Like a date?”

Carlos is shocked. He had no idea that Ben returned his feelings. He quickly nods. “Yes, I’d love to have dinner with you.”

“Really?” Ben can’t believe his good luck.

“Yes, really,” the white-haired boy says, smiling and blushing. He feels as though he’s dreaming.

They both stare awkwardly at each other again until they start laughing. Ben reaches out his hand, his fingers tracing Carlos’ smile. “You are so beautiful,” he whispers.

Carlos shakes his head. “No, I’m not. You’re the beautiful one. I can’t believe you asked me out.”

“Why not?”

“You could have anybody you want. Why would you want me?” Carlos’ insecurities are coming out. He doesn’t see what Ben sees in him.

The king holds the white-haired boy’s hand and squeezes softly. “You are the only one I want. You’re so smart, kind, funny, and gorgeous. I like you, Carlos.”

Looking into Ben’s emerald green eyes, Carlos decides to trust Ben on this. The king has never lied to him. “Ok. I like you, too.”

“Can I kiss you? I really, really want to kiss you right now.” 

Carlos blushes again. He’s nervous. He’s never kissed anyone before, but he wants to kiss Ben. Taking a deep breath, he whispers, “Yes.”

Ben leans in closer and puts his hand on the back of Carlos’ neck. He touches his lips to Carlos’ soft ones. The seventeen-year-old boy lets out a tiny gasp at the feeling and his hands come up to grasp the brunette’s shoulders as the kiss deepens.

The king tries to keep the kiss easy and gentle, but it feels so good kissing Carlos. He never felt this way when he kissed Audrey or Mal. He pulls back a little, so they can both catch their breaths. “Ok?”

Carlos nods and pulls Ben into another kiss. He can’t get enough of Ben’s lips. He wants to kiss him forever. The brunette’s tongue traces his lips, so he opens his mouth to let Ben’s tongue slide inside. The kisses become longer and deeper, full of passion and need.

Ben leans back and tries to gather his thoughts. He feels so out of control. He hears Carlos whimper. He suddenly growls, and his eyes turn a darker shade of green. He kisses the white-haired boy again. He nips at his full lower lip. The kisses are rougher than their first few kisses.

Carlos moans at the bite to his lip. He kisses back just as ferociously. He is acting purely on instinct. His hands are in Ben’s hair as he tries to pull him closer.

The king finally moves away from Carlos. He just looks at the other boy’s darkened eyes, red, kiss-bitten lips, and dazed expression. He wants to kiss him again but knows that they can’t get carried away.

Carlos has been looking at Ben too. He loves seeing his hair all rumpled and his lips swollen and pink. He loves knowing that he made Ben look like that. “Wow.”

“Yeah, I never felt anything like that before,” Ben confesses.

“Well, that was my first kiss, so I don’t have anything to compare it to. I thought it was amazing though,” Carlos says, nervous about his lack of experience.

Ben is shocked. “I’m your first kiss?”

“Yes.”

The king growls. “Good. I don’t like the idea of anybody else kissing you.”

Carlos is confused. Ben’s always been very laid-back. “Possessive much?”

“I guess. You must bring it out in me,” Ben says, a little confused too. He just knows that he wants Carlos all to himself. He hates the thought of somebody else kissing and touching the beautiful, young man.

“I can live with it, but only if I can be possessive too. Now, that I have you, I don’t want to share,” Carlos says with confidence.

Ben smiles. “I’m all yours. I’m not sharing you either.”

Carlos laughs. “You don’t have to worry. You are the only one who wants me.”

“That’s not true. I’ve seen how other guys look at you, especially that Ryder kid,” Ben says jealously.

“Ryder? We’re just friends. He doesn’t want me,” Carlos says. He’s completely oblivious to Ryder’s crush on him.

“Yes, he does. You should have seen the way he was looking at you today. He wants you.” Ben starts growling again.

“Well, I don’t want him, so you can stop growling.” Carlos secretly loves Ben’s growling and jealousy.

The king looks abashed. “Sorry. I didn’t realize I was doing it.”

“It’s ok. You are the only guy that I want,” the white-haired boy says sincerely.

Suddenly, Carlos’ stomach begins to growl. Both boys laugh loudly. “Now, who’s the one growling?”

“Shut up. I’m hungry,” he says, a little embarrassed.

“I did promise you dinner. I’ll call down to the kitchen and ask them to send our meals up here if that’s ok with you?”

“Perfect,” Carlos replies. “I’ll just let Jay and the girls know I won’t be joining them for dinner, so they don’t worry.”

The king makes the call to the kitchen, asking Mrs. Potts to send up Carlos’ favorite foods. He called her earlier to ask her to prepare this special meal. She was delighted to help. She has a soft spot for Carlos, especially because he raves about her chocolate cake. After hanging up the phone, he looks across the room at his new boyfriend, who is texting his friends. Ben can’t believe he has Carlos now. It feels like a dream come true. 

After he’s done texting his friends and reading all their teasing about his dinner with Ben, Carlos looks at the young king and smiles. He feels so incredibly lucky that the brunette boy reciprocates his feelings. He’s so happy to be able to call Ben his boyfriend.

The two young men eat their special meal while laughing and talking together. Ben tells Carlos all about the different cities he visited and the people he met. The white-haired boy is very curious. He’s never been on vacation. He only knows Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. The king vows to himself to take Carlos on a trip as soon as he can. He wants to show his boyfriend the world and introduce him to new, exciting things.

Carlos tells Ben about the classes he is taking. He’s thrilled about the challenging work and the professors who push him to achieve more. He especially likes his mechanical engineering professor and his class. Their term project is to build a life-size robot. The boy genius already has a lot of ideas for his robot.

After they finish their food and Carlos eating a large piece of chocolate cake, the boys head back to the couch. They kiss some more and snuggle close together, talking quietly. They are content just to hold each other. They don’t want to rush into anything. When it gets late, Ben escorts Carlos back to his dorm room. He gives the white-haired boy a soft kiss good night and leaves, smiling and humming happily.

The seventeen-year-old boy goes into his room, and Jay immediately sits up on his bed and starts smirking. “So, how was your date?”

Carlos smiles dreamily. “Amazing.”

Jay laughs. “You look like you got dosed with a love spell.”

“Hey! I do not!” Carlos yells as his best friend. “I’m just happy.”

“I’m glad, bro. It’s about time you two figured out your feelings and got together. But, if he hurts you, he’s dead,” Jay states determinedly. He doesn’t care if Ben is the king. Nobody hurts his little brother.

“Thanks, Jay, but he’s not going to hurt me,” Carlos says, feeling comforted by Jay’s protectiveness. He’s grateful his friends are always willing to support him.

Carlos gets ready for bed and falls asleep quickly, for once not reading one of his science books late into the night. As he sleeps, a soft smile appears on his face. Meanwhile, the same smile is on the king’s face as he slumbers in his own bed. Both young men have very sweet dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months after their first date, a small explosion occurs in the robotics workshop. Is Carlos ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be careful, so don't be afraid  
> You're safe here, no, these arms won't let you break  
> I'll put up a sign in the clouds  
> So they all know that we ain't ever coming down
> 
> Ten Feet Tall--Afrojack

Three months after their first date, Ben and Carlos are very happy. Both guys are looking forward to spending more time together. The end of the college fall semester is coming soon, so Carlos will have some time off. The couple tries to make time for dating, but they are both very busy. They have dinner together a few nights a week, then they spend their evenings working individually. Ben reads royal reports and Carlos works on his robot project. He is very close to being finished. He wants to get a good grade from his professor.

A week before his robot is due; Carlos is working in the robotics workshop. Maurice, Ben’s grandfather, is helping the white-haired teenager. Maurice is the unofficial mentor for the mechanical engineering majors. He helps all the students, but he does favor Carlos the most. As the two men are putting the finishing touches on the robot, a small explosion occurs. Carlos is thrown against the wall, hitting his back and left arm. Maurice is relatively unhurt, just overcome by smoke inhalation. Students from the next classroom help Maurice and Carlos out of the workshop. 

Ryder is one of the students to help Carlos out the fire. He has moved on from his crush on the white-haired boy after seeing how happy he is with the king. Ryder and Carlos have become very good friends. He is worried about Carlos because he seems to be in a daze, keeps slipping in and out of consciousness. He starts mumbling about his phone.

“Do you want your phone?” Ryder asks.

“Call Ben. Need him,” Carlos mumbles. “Jay, Evie, Mal. Call them.”

Taking Carlos’ phone out of his pocket, Ryder promises, “I’ll call them. Just let the paramedics take care of you now.” 

The ambulance has arrived; the paramedics are putting Carlos and Maurice onto stretchers, so they can take them to the hospital. As the ambulance drives away, Ryder uses Carlos’ phone to call everybody.

Dialing Ben’s number first, Ryder waits for the king to answer. Ben answers after two rings, “Hey baby, how’s the robot going? All finished?”

“Ben, this is Ryder. There was an accident. Carlos is fine, but he’s on his way to the hospital,” he says calmly; he doesn’t want the king to panic.

“What? Ok. I’m going there now. Are you sure he’s ok?” Ben is very worried. He doesn’t want his boyfriend to be hurt.

“He seemed a little out of it, but he told me to call you. Your grandfather was with Carlos. He’s ok, but the paramedics took him to the hospital too for observation.”

Ben’s in shock. He quickly tells Ryder goodbye and hangs up the phone. Both his boyfriend and grandfather are hurt and going to the hospital. He has to call his parents to let them know and get to the hospital as fast as he can. Fortunately, he doesn’t have any major meetings planned for today. It wouldn’t have mattered though because there isn’t anything Ben wouldn’t have cancelled to be there for Carlos.

Arriving at the limo, Ben tells Chip to take him to the hospital. He tells his chauffeur there was an accident; Carlos and Maurice were hurt. Chip looks concerned. He quickly drives the young king to the hospital, hoping both men are alright. Ben calls his parents and they agree to meet him there as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Ryder has called Jay to tell him the news. The tall thief calls Evie and Mal, then the three of them go to the hospital. They make it to the hospital first because they were the closest. After talking to a secretary, the three friends find Carlos’ room. A nurse has just finished wrapping the white-haired boy’s broken left arm in a red cast. He smiles as his friends run into the room and crowd around his bed. Evie looks like she’s going to burst into tears. Mal looks worried, and Jay looks angry. He hates it when Carlos is hurt.

“I’m ok, guys. You don’t have to worry,” Carlos tries to reassure them.

“What happened?” Jay asks. “Ryder said there was an accident in the workshop.”

The teenager grimaced. “There was a minor explosion. I got thrown against the wall. Is Maurice ok?”

Evie grabs his hand. “I don’t know, but we can check. First, I want to make sure you’re ok. Besides, the broken arm, does anything else hurt?”

Carlos tries to stall. “Really, I’m fine. Can you go see about Maurice?”

Mal sees right through him. “Tell us what else is wrong. You’re hiding something.”

The white-haired boy sighs; he knows his friends will drag it out of him. “I have three bruised ribs and a few bumps and bruises on my back. I’m ok though. It could have been worse.”

Jay explodes. “You are not ok! Look at you; you’re all banged up and in pain.”

“Jay, calm down. I will heal. The doctors are taking care of me. Relax.”

Jay just glares at his best friend and paces around the room. He doesn’t like not knowing what to do. He can’t fix this problem for Carlos; he feels useless.

Suddenly, the door flies open and Ben comes running in. His green eyes are huge and wild, filled with panic and worry. His gaze lands on Carlos, sitting on the hospital bed. His racing heart starts to calm down when he sees his boyfriend awake and smiling at him.

“Ben! You’re here,” Carlos exclaims happily.

‘Of course, I’m here,” the king says as he moves to Carlos’ side. Evie gracefully moves out of the way, so the two boys can be together. Ben grabs his hand and looks carefully over the white-haired boy’s body, trying to see if he has any other injuries. His eyes lock on the red cast, and they quickly fill with tears. The relief that Carlos is ok starts to overwhelm him.

Carlos sees the tears forming and motions for his friends to leave. He doesn’t want Ben to be embarrassed to be seen crying. Evie gets the hint and says, “We’ll go check on Maurice for you and let you know how he’s doing.”

“Thanks, guys,” Carlos says. As soon as they leave, he looks at Ben, whose eyes are still locked on his cast.

“It’s just a small break. I should only need to wear the cast for six weeks. Good thing it wasn’t my right arm or I wouldn’t be able to do anything. I would have gone crazy,” Carlos says, smiling. He’s trying to get a response from Ben. The king is starting to worry him; he’s never this quiet.

Ben finally looks up, and the tears quickly fall down his face. Carlos’ heart breaks for him. He hugs his boyfriend tightly. “It’s ok, baby. Just let it out. I’m here.”

The king hides his wet face in his boyfriend’s neck. He is embarrassed but he’s glad he is in Carlos’ arms. He doesn’t have to pretend to be strong. He can just be himself with Carlos. He can cry and know he is safe with his boyfriend. He hugs the white-haired boy tighter, accidently pressing on his bruised ribs.

Carlos whimpers a little but doesn’t pull away. Ben needs him, so a little pain is worth it. However, the brunette boy hears the small whimper. “Are you ok? Are you in pain?”

Carlos smiles. “I’m ok. How are you feeling?”

Ben shakes his head. “No, you’re not.” Then he realizes why Carlos is deflecting his question. “Did I hurt you?”

“Just a little. My ribs are a little bruised. It may take a few days before I can handle one of your giant bear hugs again,” the white-haired boy says with a smirk.

Ben is dismayed. “I’m so sorry. What else hurts? I don’t want to hurt you again.”

Carlos sighs. “I have a broken arm, three bruised ribs, and my back is covered in bruises. That’s it.”

Ben looks at his boyfriend. Only Carlos would try to downplay his serious injuries. He never wants anyone to worry over him. He still needs to know how his boyfriend got hurt. “So, what happened?”

“I don’t know what went wrong. Maurice and I were working on my robot. Then, there was a small explosion. I was knocked off my feet and hit the wall. I hope Maurice is ok. I don’t want him to be hurt because of me.”

“It wasn’t your fault. I’m sure Grandfather is fine. My parents are with him now,” the king says firmly. He doesn’t want Carlos to blame himself.

Carlos then has a horrible thought. “Oh no, my robot. What if it’s destroyed? What am I going to do? The project is due next week. I don’t have time to start over. Plus, I only have one hand to work with. This is a disaster,” he says rapidly, words rushing out of his mouth in a panic.

Ben tries to calm him down. “I’m sure your professor will understand and give you an extension. Hopefully, your robot will be undamaged. You said it was a small explosion.”

The white-haired boy looks at his boyfriend with hope shining in those deep brown eyes. “You really think so?”

The king nods. “I do. Besides, even if it is badly damaged, you can figure out something to fix it. You’re a genius,” Ben praises him. He loves Carlos’ intelligence.

“Ok.” Carlos nods to himself. Whatever the problem is, he can fix it. Ben’s right. He’ll find a way.

“So, do you have to spend the night or can you leave?”

“No way. I feel fine. Go find my doctor, so I can leave,” Carlos commands the young king.

Ben laughs. “As you wish.” He walks towards the door but quickly turns around and returns to the bed. He pulls Carlos into a deep, hard kiss. He pours all of his feelings into the kiss, his relief, passion, and love. As he pulls away, he whispers against his boyfriend’s lips, “I’m really glad you’re ok. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. I love you.”

He rushes out the door, without looking back. It was the first time either of them has said, “I love you.” He’s nervous about Carlos’ reaction.

Back in the hospital room, Carlos looks dazed. He touches his lips with a shaking hand. “Wow.” He’s completely blown away by Ben’s confession. He had no idea that Ben loved him. Then, he gets angry. He didn’t get to say it back to his boyfriend. Ben rushed out before Carlos could say anything. The white-haired boy vows to tell his king that he loves him too as soon as he comes back.

However, Ben returns with his parents and Maurice. “The doctor is on his way to see you, but look who I found in the hallway. Also, I told Jay and the girls they could go home.”

“Maurice, are you ok? I’m so sorry you were hurt.” Carlos looks at his mentor. He doesn’t look like he was hurt, but Carlos wants to make sure.

“My dear boy, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. How are you feeling?”

“Yes, how are you?” Belle asks as she comes to his side. “Look at your poor arm!” She fusses over him, putting a pillow under his cast and fixing his blankets.

Carlos is very flustered. He’s never been shown any motherly affection and concern. He stammers, “I…I’m ok.”

Adam notices the teenager’s discomfort. He puts his arm around his wife’s shoulders and guides her back a step from the bed, giving Carlos some space. “We’re glad you are alright, Carlos.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Adam shakes his head. “I thought I told you to call me Adam. You’re dating my son; there is no need for formality.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Carlos still can’t call Ben’s parents by their first names, no matter how many times they told him to. He still feels nervous in their presence. He’s reminded that he is a villain’s son, and they are royalty.

Ben has moved over to Carlos’ right side. He squeezes his uninjured hand and smiles at him. He knows about his boyfriend’s insecurities and is trying to help him get over them. He wants Carlos to see how special he is and that he is worthy of his parents’ respect and affection.

Belle and Adam look at each other. They have been trying to help Carlos too. They genuinely like the white-haired teenager and are happy that he and Ben are dating. They have never seen their son as happy as he is now, and they know they have Carlos to thank for that.

The doctor walks into the room and is startled to see King Adam, Queen Belle, and King Ben. He bows to them. Adam waves him off. “How is Carlos, Dr.?”

The doctor looks at his patient and sees him holding hands with the young king. He now understands why the royals are in the room. He says, “All the tests came back negative. Carlos can go home.”

He then turns to Carlos. “Do not get your cast wet. Cover it with plastic wrap when you shower. Take your pain meds regularly. They’ll help with the pain from your arm and ribs. Try to sleep on your stomach until your back heals.”

Carlos nods. “Thank you, Dr. I’ll do everything you said.” He just wants to leave and go back to his room.

“As long as you follow my instructions, you should heal nicely. I’ll see you in two weeks for a follow-up appointment,” the doctor says and then leaves.

Carlos grins. “Alright. Let’s go!” He goes to get out of the bed but realizes he is wearing a hospital gown over his pants. They had to remove his shirt and jacket to look at his injuries. He blushes and his fingers pluck at the gown. “Does anybody see my shirt?”

Ben sees the red t-shirt and white and black leather jacket on the chair. He goes over to retrieve them. He looks at Carlos’ cast. He blushes too. “Um, do you need any help getting dressed?”

Belle smiles as she notices the boys’ embarrassment. She thinks they are adorable. “I’ll help Carlos. You boys can wait outside,” she says in a motherly tone, which her father, husband, and son know not to argue with.

The brunette young man looks at his boyfriend to see if this plan is ok with him. Carlos still looks embarrassed but nods at Ben.

The three men leave the room. Belle looks at the shy young man. He looks so young, sitting on the hospital bed. “Ok, sweetie, let’s get you dressed so you can leave. I’m sure you want to rest in your own bed.”

Carlos says, “Yeah. Thanks for helping me.”

Belle laughs. “I’m used to it. I had to help Ben get dressed when he broke his arm. I’m an old pro at this,” she says as she gently pulls the hospital gown down his arms, being careful of his broken arm.

Carlos lifts his head up in curiosity. “Ben broke his arm? When?”

The queen knew that information would peak his interest and distract him from his embarrassment about being undressed in front of her. She slides the t-shirt sleeve over his cast. “He was ten years old. He was climbing a bookshelf to get a book from the very top shelf. He lost his balance and fell on his arm. He insisted on a blue and yellow cast. He proudly showed it to everyone who came to visit.”

Carlos laughs, picturing a young Ben with a blue and yellow cast. The queen finishes pulling the t-shirt over his right arm and head. Then, she pulls him to his feet. Carlos looks down at himself in shock. He didn’t even realize he was dressed. The queen was very gentle and didn’t hurt any of his injuries. He looks up, impressed.

She smiles smugly. “I had a lot of practice.”

Carlos laughs. He really likes the queen. She never acts like a snooty royal. He grabs his jacket and holds out his right arm. “Shall we leave, my lady?”

The queen curtsies and laughs. “Yes, we shall.” She takes his arm and they walk out the door. Ben, Adam, and Maurice are waiting for them. They smile as they see them enter the hallway laughing. Ben is happy his mother and boyfriend get along so well. Carlos could use some maternal care in his life.

The group walks out into the parking lot. Belle, Adam, and Maurice head back to the castle in their limo. Belle makes Carlos promise to call them if he needs anything. Chip opens the back door and looks at Carlos in concern. “I hope you are feeling well, Mr. de Vil. We were all worried about you.”

“Thank you, Chip. I’m feeling ok right now. Everybody’s been taking good care of me.”

Ben helps Carlos into the limo. He just wants some time alone with his boyfriend. On the drive back to the dorms, Carlos snuggles into Ben’s side and lays his head on his shoulder. He’s starting to get tired. The king holds him close, careful not to grip too hard. He doesn’t want to hurt him again.

“Are you sure you want to go back to the dorms? You can stay with me at the castle,” Ben says. He wants to keep Carlos close to him.

“Thanks, but my dorm is fine. Jay, Evie, and Mal will have gotten everything ready by now.”

The brunette boy is confused. “What did they have to get ready?”

Carlos smiles. “You’ll see. The four of us take care of each other. We know what we need when one of us is hurt or sick.”

Ben nods. He does understand that the four teenagers are very close. They are family. He’s just disappointed that he won’t be the one taking care of his boyfriend.

Carlos glances up and sees Ben’s disappointed face. “You know, you’re always welcome, right? You’re one of us now. Besides, I want you with me.”

Ben looks down and sees Carlos’ puppy dog eyes. He definitely learned that look from Dude. He laughs. “Good. I don’t want to let you out of my sight. Who knows what kind of trouble you’d get into?”

“Hey!” The white-haired boy smacks his arm. He snuggles back into Ben’s side. After a few minutes of silence, Carlos decides now is the right time for his own confession. He knows he won’t get another moment alone with Ben for a while. His friends will hover over him as soon as they get back to the dorms.

He sits up straight and looks into Ben’s bright green eyes. “I just want you to know that I love you. You left so fast after you said it that I didn’t have time to say it back. But I do love you, Ben.”

The king is shocked. He was nervous it was too soon to confess his love. He hadn’t planned on telling Carlos he loved him. It just slipped out in the hospital room. Now, he’s so happy that Carlos loves him too.

Ben looks into Carlos’ dark brown eyes, full of love, and says, “I love you, too. I love you so much.”

Carlos thinks he will never get tired of hearing Ben say that to him. Both boys just look at each other and smile brightly. Slowly, Ben leans in and presses a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. They kiss each other slowly and gently until Chip knocks on the back door. They have arrived at the dorms.

Ben and Carlos walk hand in hand up to the white-haired boy’s room. As soon as they open the door, Jay, Evie, and Mal jump up. Dude comes running over, whining around his master’s feet. He knew something was wrong. He could feel the tension in the room while the three teenagers were getting everything ready for Carlos. He could feel their worry. Carlos looks down at his dog, who is looking up at him. “It’s ok, buddy. I’m here now. I’m ok.”

Jay pulls his best friend over to his bed, piled high with pillows and blankets. Evie sets all of his favorite snacks on his bedside table. Mal brings over a selection of DVDs. After Carlos makes his selection, the purple-haired girl puts the movie into the player. 

Ben is standing by the door, looking confused by the flurry of activity around him. Now he understands what Carlos meant about getting the room ready. He looks over at the bed. Carlos is sitting against his headboard, cast resting on a pillow. Dude is sitting curled up in his lap. Evie sits on his left side, grabbing a marker out of her purse. She wants to sign his cast. Mal sits in front of Evie, leaning against the blue-haired girl’s legs.

“It’s my turn next to sign the cast. I can draw something too if you want, C.”

“I want paw prints please. Anything else you want to draw is good too,” Carlos says, smiling at his artistic friend.

Jay sits in front of Carlos. “Leave me some room, Mal. I need to sign his cast, too.”

The white-haired boy squirms around a little, trying to get comfortable. He looks over at his boyfriend standing by the door. “Ben, get over here,” he says as he pats the space on his right side.

Ben looks at the other three teenagers, wanting to make sure that they want him here too. He knows how private they are and would understand if they want Carlos to themselves for a while, to take care of him themselves. However, they look at the king as if he is crazy. They consider Ben part of the group. Mal rolls her eyes. “Sit down, so we can watch the movie.”

Quickly walking over to the bed, he sits down beside his boyfriend. Carlos snuggles into his side, like he did in the limo. Ben puts his arm around him, careful not to jostle Evie. Mal turns the movie on, and the five teenagers settle down to watch the movie. It’s one of Carlos’ favorites. All of them are laughing and reciting the lines along with the actors.

Halfway through the movie, Carlos falls asleep, his head nestled on Ben’s shoulder and softly snoring. The other teenagers all turn to look at him, finally letting their worry show. They were hiding their feelings, so Carlos wouldn’t feel guilty about worrying them.

Evie brushes his white hair back off his forehead. She whispers, “Sleep well, little brother,” as she moves off the bed.

Next, Mal stands up and leans over. She presses a soft kiss to the white-haired boy’s cheek. Seeing Ben and Jay stare at her in shock, she glares at them. She doesn’t like to show it, but she does have a softer side. Carlos wormed his way into her heart, years ago on the island. She admired his tenacity. Although he would get knocked down by his mother or bullies, he always picked himself back up.

The girls quietly say goodnight and go back to their room. Jay stands up and stretches his back. His body is in knots from contorting it fit on the bed with his friends. One bed is not meant to hold five teenagers and one dog. He goes to take a shower before going to bed, hoping the hot water will loosen his muscles.

Waking up, Dude gets off his master’s lap and moves down to the foot of the bed. He turns around in a circle three times and settles down. He quickly goes back to sleep, knowing Carlos is alright for the night.

The young king looks at his sleeping boyfriend. He knows he should get up and return to the castle. It’s getting late. Stalling for more time, Ben removes Carlos’ shoes and gently moves him down the bed, so his head is lying on the pillow. Rolling him onto his stomach to avoid putting pressure on his bruises, Ben also places his casted arm back on the pillow and pulls the blanket up around him. After tucking him in, Ben lays down beside him. He just wants to spend a few more minutes with his boyfriend. He was so scared when he got that call from Ryder. Closing his eyes for few minutes, the king savors this quiet moment, listening to his boyfriend’s soft snores.

Ten minutes later, Jay comes back into the bedroom. He sees the two boys sleeping on the bed. He quietly calls Ben’s name, but the king is sound asleep. He decides to let Ben sleep. Taking a picture with his phone, he sends it to the girls. The couple looks adorable, and Jay knows the girls will love seeing them together. They’re total romantics, even Mal, who tries to hide it.

Realizing that Ben’s chauffeur is waiting to take the king back to the castle, Jay calls Chip. Ben had given the four teenagers Chip’s number in case they needed an emergency ride.

“Hey, bro, it’s Jay. I just wanted to let you know that Ben fell asleep here. He won’t need a ride home tonight,” he whispers into the phone, not wanting to wake up the sleeping boys.

“Of course, Jay. Thank you for informing me,” Chip answers. It’s not proper for the king to sleep over in his boyfriend’s room, but it’s not his place to say anything. Besides, he knows the king will sleep better with Carlos instead of sleeping alone at the castle, worrying about his boyfriend.

Jay covers Ben with the spare blanket from the closet then goes to bed himself. It’s been a long day. He’s just glad that Carlos is ok.

A few hours later, Carlos wakes up. His arm and ribs are hurting. He needs to take his pain medicine. He also has to use the bathroom. He doesn’t want to get out of bed; he feels so warm and comfortable. Opening his eyes, he is startled to see Ben’s face so close to his. He realizes why he is so warm. Ben is cuddled up so close to him, both hands clinging to his unbroken arm. 

The white-haired boy tries to slide away from his boyfriend, but Ben’s grip is too tight. He doesn’t want to wake up his boyfriend, but he needs to take his medicine. He’s in a lot of pain. Since he can’t use his hands, Carlos gently kicks Ben’s leg. “Ben, wake up.”

Ben grumbles a little but stays asleep. Carlos thinks he looks very cute sleeping, but he really needs to get up. “Ben, you need to let me go,” he whispers a little louder, pulling on the arm in Ben’s hands.

In response, Ben tightens his grip. He mumbles, “Never letting you go.”

“That’s very sweet but I need my pain meds. Let go for a minute.”

The king is almost awake. He needs a moment to figure out where he is. He doesn’t remember falling asleep in Carlos’ bed. He sits up and rubs his eyes. “Carlos?”

Finally free, the white-haired boy sits up too. “Yeah?”

“What’s going on?” the brunette asks as he tries to figure out what is happening.

“Sorry for waking you, but I need to take my pain meds,” Carlos says as he stands up.

“No, it’s ok. Is your arm hurting?” Ben asks as he remembers Carlos’ accident. “Get back in bed; I’ll get them for you.”

“Not really an option,” Carlos says with a blush staining his cheeks. “I, um, need to use the bathroom.”

The king blushes too. “Of course. Um, do you need any help?”

“No! I mean I can manage on my own. Thanks.”

Ben nods. “I’ll get you a drink, so you can take your medicine.”

After Carlos comes back from the bathroom, he takes his medicine and climbs back into bed. Ben goes to the bathroom too. When he comes back into the bedroom, he stands awkwardly next to Carlos’ bed. He wants to go back to sleep next his boyfriend, but he doesn’t know if Carlos wants him to.

Carlos looks at his shy boyfriend. He smiles and gestures for him to get back into bed. Ben smiles too. This time he climbs under the covers, next to Carlos. He makes an offer to go back to his castle. He doesn’t want to pressure Carlos. “I can go back to the castle if you want.”

“No, I want you here with me. Besides, it’s really late. You don’t want to wake up Chip to come get you.”

“Chip! He must still be here. I need to call him to tell him he can go home. I can’t believe I fell asleep without calling him,” Ben says, agitated. He feels horrible about making Chip wait for him.

Before he can sit up, Jay says from his bed across the room, “Don’t worry about it, dude. I already called him. He went home hours ago. Now will you two shut up and let me sleep.”

He rolls over and faces the wall. Carlos and Ben look at each other. They didn’t know their friend was awake. The king says, “Thanks, Jay.” 

“Yeah, sorry, Jay. We’ll let you sleep now,” Carlos says.

The couple gets situated on the bed. The white-haired boy lies on his side, putting his cast up on a pillow. Ben slides up behind him, gently puts his arm around him. He doesn’t want to put any pressure on his bruised ribs. He whispers, “Is this ok? Am I hurting you?”

“No, you’re perfect,” Carlos is already falling asleep. He loves feeling Ben’s arm around him. He feels safe, warm, and loved. “Night, Ben. Love you,” he whispers.

“Night, ‘los, I love you too,” the king whispers back. He falls asleep with the sappiest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was supposed to be smut, but the boys wouldn't cooperate. They wanted love confessions, slow kisses, and sleepy cuddles. Next chapter will be sexy times. Hint: Ben washes Carlos' hair and things quickly escalate from there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after he breaks his arm, Carlos is feeling very frustrated. How can Ben help his boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm clumsy, yeah my head's a mess  
> 'Cause you got me growing taller everyday  
> We're giants in a little man's world  
> My heart is pumping up so big that it could burst
> 
> Ten Feet Tall--Afrojack

Sitting in the back of Ben’s limo, Carlos is on his way back to the castle. He just saw his doctor for his follow-up appointment. It’s been two weeks since the accident, and his arm and ribs are healing nicely. The bruises on his back are gone, and his ribs barely hurt anymore.

Carlos should be happy, but he is in a foul mood. He’s very frustrated. The robot project was due last week. He was able to finish his robot; it wasn’t very damaged in the explosion. However, the white-haired boy couldn’t put all the finishing touches he designed on the robot. He didn’t have the time, and he was limited working with only one hand. Maurice and Ryder assured him his robot is very well designed and that he should receive a high grade. However, Carlos knows it could have been better. He’s a perfectionist, so he’s disappointed in himself.

Since its winter break for the university, Carlos has been staying at the castle with Ben. The young king has invited all four teenagers to spend their break at the castle, but only Carlos accepted the invitation. Jay is looking forward to having the dorm room to himself. Evie and Mal opted to stay at the dorms too. The three of them want to experience a little freedom and give Ben and Carlos some time alone as a couple.

Carlos runs up the stairs to Ben’s suite. He’s staying in the guest bedroom of the suite. He slumps on the couch in the sitting room. He’s bored. The young king has meetings scheduled for all afternoon. Carlos tries to play videogames, but it’s hard to play with only one hand. Giving up, the white-haired teenager decides to take a nap. There’s nothing else for him to do.

Slowly, Carlos blinks awake as he feels long fingers comb through his hair. He looks up into Ben’s smiling face. “Hey, sleeping beauty.”

“Ugh, don’t call me that.”

“Sorry but you look so cute while you’re sleeping.”

“Only when I’m sleeping?” Carlos asks, smirking.

“No. You’re always cute,” Ben says, smiling, and leans down to give his boyfriend a soft kiss.

Carlos sits up and Ben sits down beside him. “How were your meetings?”

“Long and boring. I’d much rather been here with you. How did your appointment go?”

“Good. The doctor said I’m healing well. I should get the cast off in a month.”

“That’s great news.”

“Yeah, this cast can’t come off soon enough. I hate this thing,” Carlos says as he pokes his red cast, covered in signatures, paw prints, and other doodles.

“A month isn’t that long,” Ben says, trying to cheer up his boyfriend.

“Easy for you to say. I can’t even wash my hair properly with only one hand,” he says dejectedly.

“I could wash your hair for you,” Ben says without thinking. Then, he starts blushing, thinking how intimate it would be. He wants to do it though, he loves Carlos’ hair. He wants to help his boyfriend any way he can.

“Really?” Carlos blushes too, thinking about Ben running his long, elegant fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, come on,” Ben says, standing up and walking over to the table. He grabs one of the wooden chairs. Curious, Carlos follows him to the bathroom. The king places the chair in front of the sink. He grabs a couple of towels and his vanilla-scented shampoo.

“Can you take off your shirt? I don’t want it to get wet.”

Carlos blushes, thinking about being shirtless for the first-time in front of his boyfriend. He doesn’t say anything. Quickly pulling it off, he sits on the chair and waits for Ben.

The king tries not to stare at the white-haired boy’s bare chest. His skin is very fair, with lots of freckles everywhere. Ben wants to map them all with his fingers and lips. He blushes hotly. Trying to hide his embarrassment, he busies himself with turning on the water, trying to find the perfect temperature.

“Ok, lean your head back and close your eyes,” Ben says.

Still feeling a little uncomfortable, Carlos does as his boyfriend instructs. He trusts Ben, so he closes his eyes and relaxes.

Ben starts working the warm water into Carlos’ white hair, which is surprisingly thick and soft. After getting all of it wet, he puts some shampoo into his hands and starts washing his hair. He goes slowly, rubbing gentle circles onto Carlos’ scalp.

The white-haired boy relaxes completely into the chair. This feels amazing. He never would have guessed how good it felt to have somebody else wash his hair. He loves feeling Ben’s fingers comb through his hair, working the vanilla scented lather into his white locks. He unconsciously moans when Ben starts massaging his scalp.

Ben’s eyes widen at Carlos’ moans. He looks at his boyfriend’s face and sees it relaxed in pleasure. A small smile on those soft, pink lips. He imagines kissing those lips and coaxing more moans out of him. His pants start to feel tight as his dick hardens. He can’t believe how easily he is becoming aroused, just from washing Carlos’ hair.

Looking down Carlos’ body, he sees a similar bulge in his boyfriend’s black and white shorts. He decides to drag out the hair washing process. He wants to see how many more moans he can get out of Carlos. His long fingers carefully rinsing out every little bubble, twisting themselves around the now silky locks. After several long minutes, Ben can no longer pretend to be rinsing his hair so he turns the water off.

Carlos opens his eyes when he hears the water turn off. He feels dazed, almost in a trance from the pleasurable sensations from Ben’s magic fingers. Ben looks at him and is blown away by his lust-blown dark brown eyes and flushed face. He growls possessively. He did this to Carlos; he put this look of pure pleasure on his gorgeous face. Nobody else is allowed to see Carlos like this; nobody is allowed to make him feel this way. The white-haired boy is his. Ben will fight anybody who tries to take Carlos away from him.

Carlos loves hearing Ben’s growls. He loves his possessiveness and feeling like he belongs to the king. He sees those green eyes full of lust and admiration. His gaze drifts down and he sees the large bulge in the brunette’s blue pants. Suddenly, he realizes he is hard too. However, he doesn’t feel any embarrassment. He feels confident that Ben wants him just as much as he wants him. He’s proud of the look in the king’s emerald green eyes.

Taking the towel, Ben starts drying Carlos’ hair. They keep their eyes locked on each other; the tension keeps building between them. Ben puts the towel down and offers a hand to pull up Carlos. The white-haired boy stands up and immediately steps into Ben’s space and pulls him down into a hard kiss.

Ben responds eagerly, kissing back ferociously, and his hands grabbing anywhere they can reach on his boyfriend’s body. He feels like he can’t get close enough to Carlos. After a couple of minutes of intense making out, Ben pulls away and leads Carlos into his bedroom. The king stops beside the bed and asks, “Is this ok?”

Carlos grins. “Yes.” He kisses Ben again. He’s a little nervous, but he wants Ben so much. He tugs on the brunette boy’s shirt. “Off.”

Ben loves it when Carlos gets demanding. He pulls off his shirt and lets Carlos look. He loves the look of appreciation and lust directed at him with those beautiful brown eyes. Carlos makes him feel like he’s ten feet tall. He feels like he can touch the sky.

Putting his casted arm around Ben’s waist, Carlos uses his right hand to run his fingers over Ben’s strong shoulders and toned abs. He knew his boyfriend had a good body, but it was different seeing him without a shirt on. He can’t stop staring and touching all that tanned skin.

Ben shudders, feeling Carlos’ fingers tracing his muscles. He sits on the bed, against the headboard, and pulls his boyfriend into his lap. They kiss again and again. Carlos holds onto his shoulders and his hips start moving up and down. Both boys moan at the sensation. Unable to take it anymore, Ben growls and flips them over. His lips find the sensitive spot on Carlos’ neck and he latches on. Sucking and biting until a large purple bruise forms. The white-haired boy is moaning continuously. He wraps a leg around Ben’s hips and starts grinding again. He needs a release from all this tension inside him. He feels like he’s going to explode soon.

The king lets up on giving Carlos a hickey and pulls back to look at him. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers.

Carlos blushes. “You’re gorgeous.”

Ben smiles and his fingers trace over the button on his boyfriend’s shorts. “Can I take these off?”

Carlos nods. “Yes. Take yours off too.”

Standing up, Ben removes his pants and then pulls Carlos’ shorts off his pale legs. He hovers over the white-haired boy’s body and then lowers himself down slowly. He gently kisses Carlos again, overcome with emotion. He loves Carlos so much, and it’s so good to feel his almost naked body against his.

Carlos is also overwhelmed by emotions. He never thought he could feel this good. He keeps kissing Ben as he runs his fingers over his back and casted right hand gripping his shoulder. He feels like he needs to hold onto Ben or he’s going to be swept away. He needs Ben to ground him.

The kisses turn from sweet and gentle to hard and rough. Their hips begin thrusting; the grinding starts again, harder and faster than before. The boys have past the point of no return. Moans, gasps, and growls fill the air.

Pulling Ben closer to him, Carlos begs, “Harder, please! More!”

Ben complies. He reaches a hand in between their sweaty bodies and rubs Carlos’ dick. He’s getting close himself. He just needs a little more.

Carlos comes, screaming Ben’s name. Hearing that scream, Ben thrusts one more time and comes too.

As they lay resting and catching their breaths, Ben nuzzles his head into Carlos’ neck. The white-haired boy soothingly caresses the king’s back. He says, “I love you, Ben.”

Ben smiles and raises his head to look at his boyfriend, “I love you, Carlos.”

“That was amazing,” Carlos says.

“Yes, it was. You’re amazing, so sexy and beautiful,” the king praises.

Blushing again, Carlos hits Ben’s shoulder. “Stop it. You look so good right now. You’re the sexy one.”

Ben blushes too. He averts his eyes away from his boyfriend’s face. His gaze lands on the large, purple hickey on Carlos’ neck. Part of him feels proud that he marked Carlos as his, wants to show everyone that this beautiful, young man is taken. The other part feels horrified that he hurt his boyfriend, that he lost control of himself and bit him hard enough to leave a bruise. He gently traces a finger over it. “Does it hurt?”

Carlos is confused for a moment. “Does what hurt?”

“This bruise on your neck. I’m sorry,” Ben whispers.

Now that the king mentioned it, Carlos can feel a faint throbbing coming from the mark. “No, it doesn’t hurt. Don’t be sorry. I loved it when you were kissing that spot.”

Ben just nods and rolls off of his boyfriend. He notices that his boxers are sticky and uncomfortable. “Ugh, I need a shower.”

Carlos grimaces. “Me too.”

Both boys stand up and look at each other. Carlos lets his eyes roam over his boyfriend’s gorgeous body. He feels horny again. Feeling bold, he grabs the king’s hand and leads him to the shower. “Do you want to shower with me?”

Ben’s a little shocked by Carlos’ boldness, only a short time ago, he was blushing and shy in bed. Now, he’s inviting Ben to take a shower with him. The king thinks about seeing his boyfriend completely naked and wet. He moans as he feels his dick start to harden again. He says, “Yes, as he pulls Carlos into rough kiss.

Feeling a small bite to his lower lip, the white-haired boy moans, opening his mouth. Ben’s tongue slides inside, claiming his mouth as his own. Carlos grabs onto the king’s shoulders as he feels his knees weaken. Pulling back from the kiss, he suddenly remembers his cast. He can’t get it wet.

“Wait. I need to wrap my cast before we shower,” the white-haired boy says, embarrassed he has to stop their make-out session to take care of his cast.

“I’ll do it for you,” Ben replies as he tries to clear his mind of thoughts of a wet, naked Carlos. He takes the plastic wrap and winds it tightly over the red cast. He’s done this a few times for Carlos already. It’s difficult for the white-haired boy to do it with only one hand. Finally putting the last piece around the cast, Ben announces, “All done!”

Glancing at his boyfriend, Carlos asks, “Do you still want to shower with me?” He doesn’t know if he ruined the mood by stopping to wrap his cast.

The king just looks at him and kisses him hungrily. He wraps one arm around his waist and pulls Carlos closer to his body, letting his boyfriend feel how much he wants to shower with him.

Carlos whimpers as Ben pulls back from the kiss. The king turns the water on in the shower, making it as hot as he can handle. He takes off his dirty boxers and motions for Carlos to do the same. He steps into the shower, waiting for his boyfriend.

Carlos feels a little nervous about being completely naked in front of Ben, but he takes off his boxers and joins his boyfriend. Both boys shyly look down and blush at seeing each other’s dicks for the first time. They stand under the hot water, rinsing the sweat and come off their bodies.

Ben grabs the shower gel and pours a large amount into his hands. He runs his fingers over his boyfriend’s body, thoroughly washing every inch of pale, ivory skin. He traces each constellation of freckles. Looking up, he sees his boyfriend’s flushed face, his big, brown eyes are closed, his head is tipped back, and his breathing is heavy. His boyfriend is absolutely gorgeous. Lightly trailing his fingers down the length of his dick, Ben watches and waits for Carlos’ reaction. 

Carlos lets out this very loud moan and his eyes flash open. “Wait a minute,” he says shakily.

Ben immediately stops. “What’s wrong?” he asks concerned.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m going to come if you keep doing that.”

“So?”

“I want to touch you too. It’s my turn now,” Carlos says with a smirk as he grabs the shower gel.

After pouring some into his hand, the white-haired boy starts rubbing his hand over Ben’s shoulders. Working his way down his tanned chest, Carlos massages the gel into the young king’s skin. He kneels down and runs his fingers over Ben’s stomach and legs, ignoring his hard, straining dick. Even with only one hand, he makes sure he washes every inch he can reach. Feeling brave, he trails his fingers up the back of the king’s thighs and skims them over his butt.

Ben gasps and looks down at Carlos kneeling at his feet. He groans as the white-haired boy winks at him. He quickly pulls him to his feet and kisses him soundly. He can’t wait anymore. Reaching down, he wraps his hand around his boyfriend’s hard dick. He moans as he feels Carlos touch his dick too.

Both boys keep kissing as long as they can but eventually they end up panting into each other’s mouths as they get closer to coming. Their hands move faster and harder. Carlos starts kissing Ben’s neck. He nibbles and licks until he hears Ben’s moan. Latching onto that spot, he sucks hard until the brunette is sporting his own purple hickey.

Feeling the bruise start to throb, Ben’s on the edge of coming. Then, Carlos swipes his thumb across the head of Ben’s dick. Suddenly, he’s coming harder than he ever has before. He growls and pulls Carlos closer to him as he comes over his fingers.

Carlos whimpers as he feels Ben’s come dripping over his fingers. He’ so close. He thrusts into Ben’s hand. The brunette boy whispers into his ear, “Come for me, baby.” 

Whimpering and shaking, Carlos comes and slumps into Ben’s strong arms. That was his strongest orgasm ever.

Ben quickly rinses both of them off again and turns off the water. He hands Carlos a towel and grabs one for himself. They quickly dry off and go back into the bedroom. All they want to do is sleep. After putting on clean boxers, they climb into bed.

Snuggling under the covers, Carlos presses a soft kiss to Ben’s lips. “I love you, my king.”

Ben blushes, he loves it when Carlos calls him that. It’s like he’s claiming Ben as his, like Ben belongs to him. He loves his boyfriend’s possessiveness. He doesn’t show it often, but it always makes the king feel loved and wanted. “I love you, too. Sweet dreams, baby.”

The white-haired boy turns around so he can be the little spoon. He loves sleeping in Ben’s arms. He feels loved and protected. “Night, Ben.”

Ben wraps his arms around his boyfriend. He nuzzles his head into his neck and lightly places a kiss on the hickey blooming there. Carlos shivers in his arms. “Knock it off and go to sleep.”

Laughing, Ben says, “As you wish.” 

Both boys close their eyes and fall asleep quickly. Winter break is about to become much more exciting than originally planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Ben and Carlos go down for breakfast, sporting matching hickeys. Imagine the look on Belle's and Adam's faces. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day in Auradon! What surprises do Ben and Carlos have planned for each other?

Bzzzz! Bzzzz! Bzzzz!

A pale, freckled hand reaches out from under the covers and turns the alarm off. Carlos sits up and rubs his eyes. Today is Friday, and the college student is glad the weekend is almost here. Plus, today is also Valentine’s Day. Carlos has a surprise planned for Ben. He knows his boyfriend is going to make a big deal about today. The young king loves celebrating holidays.

Suddenly, Carlos’ phone starts ringing. He picks it up and smiles when he sees Ben’s smiling face. “Morning, Ben.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Carlos! I love you!” Ben shouts into the phone. He’s very excited about today.

He chuckles. “Happy Valentine’s Day. I love you too.”

“I have a big surprise planned for you,” the brunette boy says. “I’ll pick you up after your last class.”

“Great minds think alike. I have a surprise for you too.”

“What is it?” Ben asks. He loves surprising people, but he’s very impatient when it comes to people surprising him.

“I’ll tell you my surprise if you tell me yours,” Carlos replies, knowing that Ben will never tell him. He won’t want to ruin the surprise.

The young king groans. “I can’t tell you. Maybe you can give me my surprise first.”

“I can’t. It has to be tonight, when we’re alone in your suite,” the white-haired boy says. “And that’s all the hints I’m giving you.”

“Fine. I’ll go first,” he says. “See you later, baby.”

“Bye, Ben.”

Carlos smiles as he gets out of bed and heads to the shower. He can’t wait to give his boyfriend his surprise. Hopefully, Ben will love it. He has never celebrated Valentine’s Day before this year. On the Isle of the Lost, nobody celebrated holidays, especially a holiday about love.

The white-haired boy was nervous until he talked to Evie. He didn’t know what to give Ben. She advised him to give him something special, something that comes from the heart. He doesn’t need an expensive gift or an elaborate gesture. As long as the gift is genuine and heart-felt, Ben will love it because it came from him.

So, Carlos thought of the perfect gift, and he worked hard putting it all together. Now, he has everything ready. He just has to wait for tonight, when he’s alone with Ben. His gift requires privacy. Fortunately, his gift is also small, so he puts it into his backpack since the young king is picking him up after class.

Before he leaves his room, Carlos calls Mrs. Potts. He asked her a couple weeks ago to make a special dinner for Ben and himself as part of his Valentine’s Day surprise. He knows Ben will forget to eat because he’ll be too busy trying to get Carlos’ surprise ready. He also wants to recreate their first date. It was a magical evening with their first date and first kiss. He’s hoping tonight will be another first, another memory to cherish forever.

At the castle, Ben is rushing around his room. He is trying to make sure that everything is ready for Carlos’ surprise. He wants everything to be perfect. He loves Valentine’s Day. He’s happy he finally has somebody special, somebody he loves, to celebrate the holiday with. In Auradon, people believe in true love. People lived their fairy-tales and received their happily-ever-afters.

The brunette young man has been waiting for his true love and happy ending. He believes he has found all of that in Carlos. He’s been planning this day for months now. He wants to show his boyfriend how much he loves him and how special he is. Ben thinks he found the perfect way, and he asked all of their friends to help him.

Calling his first helper, he asks her, “Do you have it?”

“I have it,” Evie says. “Don’t worry. I’ll give it to him at breakfast as planned.”

“Thanks, Evie. You’re the best.”

“You’re welcome,” the blue-haired girl says and hangs up the phone. She sighs. She loves Valentine’s Day. It’s so romantic.

Ben hums a familiar tune as he gets ready for his day. This particular song has been stuck in his head for weeks now. Every time he hears it, he thinks of Carlos.

As he heads into the cafeteria, Carlos sees his friends already eating breakfast. He grabs his food and joins them. Evie looks at her best friend and giggles.

The college student raises one dark eyebrow and looks at her. “What’s with you?”

“Nothing,” she says innocently. Mal and Jay chuckle.

Carlos loves his friends, but they can be exhausting. “Just tell me.”

Reaching into her bag, Evie pulls out a beautiful red rose and a blue envelope. She hands it over to him. “A present from Ben.”

Carlos is surprised. He should have guessed he would have thought of a way to give him a present before this afternoon. His boyfriend loves giving presents and surprising people. Smiling softly, he smells the rose. He opens the envelope and finds a love poem inside.

_I carry your heart with me (I carry it in_   
_my heart) I am never without it (anywhere_   
_I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_   
_by only me is your doing, my darling)_

_I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) I want_   
_no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)_   
_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_   
_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_   
_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_   
_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_   
_higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)_   
_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)_   
_\--E.E. Cummings_

Blushing and smiling, Carlos gently traces the words with his fingers. He loves the poem. It’s sweet and beautiful, just like Ben. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to his boyfriend.

“Thanks for the rose and poem. They’re beautiful, and so are you. I love you.”

Jay nudges his shoulder. “Nice flower, dude.”

“Shut up and eat your breakfast. You don’t want to be late for class.”

Jay laughs but quickly eats the last few bites of his pancakes. He really can’t be late for his first class. His professor frowns at tardiness and deducts points for every late minute.

Carlos’ phone starts ringing. Its Ben’s programmed ringtone. He sent him a text back.

“You’re welcome, baby. Glad you like your first gift. Can’t wait to see you!”

Looking at his friends, Carlos knows Ben told them his plans and got them to help him. “So, what’s Ben planning for today? What’s my surprise?”

“No,” Mal says, staring him down.

The white-haired boy looks taken aback. “What? Why won’t you tell me?”

“Ben worked really hard on this. He deserves to surprise you, and you deserve to be surprised. Don’t ruin this for both of you,” she says sternly.

Evie adds, “It’s Valentine’s Day; a day for love and happiness. Trust Ben and trust us. You’re going to love your surprises.”

After swallowing his last sip of coffee, Jay says, “Just chill, bro. Everything’s good.”

He nods. “Ok. You’re right. I don’t want to disappoint him.”

The four friends leave the cafeteria and head to their separate classes. Carlos carefully puts the rose and poem into his backpack. He doesn’t want to damage his gift. He’s looking forward to his next surprise.

A few hours later, the brunette young man makes another phone call. “Hey, Jay. Do you still have it?”

“Relax, dude. I have it,” he reassures the king.

“Ok, I was just checking. You like chocolate almost as much as Carlos does.”

Jay laughs. “I don’t think anyone likes chocolate as much as he does.”

Ben chuckles and hangs up. He has one more meeting this afternoon, and then he can get his big surprise ready for his boyfriend. This Valentine’s Day will be unforgettable.

Carlos’ morning classes are uneventful. There are no surprises from Ben. He heads to the cafeteria to meet Jay for lunch. Spotting his tall friend sitting at a corner table, Carlos walks over to him. He sees a large, heart-shaped box of chocolates.

“Who did you steal that from?” he teases Jay.

“No one,” Jay says. “It’s for you.”

Carlos now notices the familiar blue envelope. He makes grabby hands and says, “Give it to me.”

Laughing, Jay hands it over. “You really are a chocoholic.”

“Yep,” the white-haired boys replies as he opens the box. Selecting a dark chocolate square, he pops it into his mouth and moans.

“Mmmm!”

“Do you want to be alone with your chocolate?” Jay asks.

“Shut up,” Carlos says after he swallows his delicious treat. Now, he opens the envelope and finds another love poem. He blushes as he reads it.

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_   
_Admit impediments. Love is not love_   
_Which alters when it alteration finds,_   
_Or bends with the remover to remove:_   
_O no! it is an ever-fixed mark_   
_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_   
_It is the star to every wandering bark,_   
_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_   
_Within his bending sickle's compass come:_   
_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_   
_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._   
_If this be error and upon me proved,_   
_I never writ, nor no man ever loved._   
_\--Shakespeare, Sonnet 116_

Carlos remembers studying literature with Ben. The young king has a fondness for Shakespeare. When he couldn’t understand the works of Shakespeare, Ben had patiently taught him how to read and decipher what Shakespeare was saying. Now, the college student is grateful for his boyfriend’s tutelage; he understands this poem. It’s saying that love is constant and unchanging.

Putting another chocolate into his mouth, Carlos puts the envelope into his backpack, next to the first one. He decides to call Ben to thank him for his present.

“Hey, baby, thank you for the chocolate. You’re the best boyfriend ever!”

“I knew you would like it. Just don’t eat all of it for lunch,” Ben chides his boyfriend, knowing Carlos would probably eat the entire box.

“Why not? It’s delicious. I don’t want to eat real food,” Carlos whines.

Jay laughs at him. “He does know you’re going to eat the whole thing, right?”

“He knows. Besides, he’s the one who gave it to me. It’s my present. I can eat all of it if I want to.”

“Yeah, but he’s not the one who has to look at your chocolate-covered face. You eat like a five-year-old kid,” Jay complains.

“Don’t look at me then,” the white-haired boy replies, forgetting that he’s on the phone with Ben.

“Hey, Carlos!” Ben yells into the phone, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention.

“Sorry, Ben.”

“Do you really have chocolate all over your face?” Ben remembers the first time he met Carlos. He had chocolate all around his mouth that day. He looked really cute.

“Probably. Do you want to come over and lick it off?” Carlos asks seductively. He’s smirking, knowing that the young king is blushing.

Ben groans, imagining using his tongue to lick up all the chocolate off his boyfriend’s face and then kissing him, tasting the chocolate on his lips. “Yes, I do but I can’t. I have a meeting this afternoon.”

“Too bad. I was looking forward to it.”

“If you save some chocolate, we can eat it together tonight and take turns licking it off of each other,” Ben says. It’s his turn to tease him.

Moaning at the mental images, Carlos blushes hotly and says, “You got yourself a deal. You’re all mine tonight.”

“Deal. See you soon. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Bye.”

Carlos hangs up his phone and hears Jays start gagging.

“You two are so sickening. I did not need to hear you flirting with Ben.”

“You’re just jealous. So who’s your Valentine this year?” He really is curious. He hasn’t heard Jay mention any new girlfriends.

“I’m flying solo this year,” Jay says. No one has caught his eye in a few months. He wants to find someone special and have what Carlos has with Ben.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone. You deserve happiness, Jay,” he tells his friend. He just wants all of his friends to be as happy as he is. Evie is happy with Doug, but Jay and Mal haven’t found love yet.

“Thanks, man. I’m good. Now, let’s change the subject to something less mushy.”

Carlos laughs, knowing that talking about emotions makes Jay uncomfortable. They spend the rest of lunch talking about classes and Jay’s tourney team. After lunch, Carlos only has two more classes until it’s time to meet Ben.

Finally, Ben’s meeting with his advisors is over. He can now go to the university and set up his surprise. He calls Chip to bring the limo around, and then he calls Mal. “Hey, Mal. Are you sure you have time to give Carlos his present? I want him to have it before he goes to his last class?”

“Ben, everything’s fine. I’m standing in front of the building. I’ll give it to Carlos before he goes inside,” the purple-haired girl says. She’s leaning against the brick wall of the Physics building.

“Ok, after you give it to him, come straight to the park. We need to practice one more time. I want everything to be perfect,” the king says in a rush. He’s starting to panic. He really wants Carlos to love his surprise.

Mal says, “Calm down. Take a breath. Everything will be perfect, and he will love it.”

He takes a deep breath. “Thanks, Mal. See you soon.”

Hanging up her phone, Mal looks up and sees a familiar head of white hair coming towards her. “Hey, Carlos!”

Carlos looks over and sees Mal. “Hey, M. What’s up?”

Smirking, she pulls a blue envelope out of her purse. “Delivery for Mr. de Vil.”

He laughs and accepts the envelope. “Another gift? Ben’s really going all out for this holiday.”

“Yeah, he’s a major sap.”

Carlos looks at his friend and decides to ask the question he’s wanted to ask for a long time. “Are you ok with me being with Ben? Does it bother you at all?”

Mal is shocked. She didn’t know Carlos was worrying about this. “It doesn’t bother me, C. Ben and I only dated for a few months and it was 3 years ago. We’ve both moved on. Besides, you and Ben are perfect for each other. I’m happy you two finally got together.”

“What do you mean finally?”

“It was so obvious the two of you liked each other. All of that pining was embarrassing to watch,” she says as she nudges his shoulder.

“Hey! It wasn’t obvious to us. I had no idea he liked me until he said something.” Carlos smiles as he remembers the day Ben asked him to dinner.

“I have to go, and you have to go to class. See you later!” The purple-haired girl walks quickly away.

Carlos shakes his head and heads into the Physics building. He has ten minutes before class starts, so he sits outside his classroom and opens Ben’s gift.

Written on pale gold paper, he has written a love letter to Carlos.

_“My dear Carlos,_

_I’m going to try to express my love for you although I don’t have Shakespeare’s talent with the written word. Saying “I love you” seems so inadequate to describe all of these feelings inside me. You make me so incredibly happy every day. All of my smiles are for you. You bring joy and laughter into my life._

_When you are not with me, I miss you. It’s a physical ache in my heart. I think about you every minute we are apart. You are my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night. I hate the days that we don’t see each other. We talk on the phone on those days. I love hearing your voice, but I miss your face. I miss holding your hand, touching you, and kissing your lips._

_I love spending time with you. It doesn’t matter what we do. As long as you are beside me, I am happy. I love hearing you talk about your classes or inventions. You are so animated in your excitement. Your beautiful brown eyes glow and your face flushes so cutely, making those adorable freckles stand out. One day, I’m going to count all of your freckles. Every time I try, I get distracted by your beauty and I have to kiss you._

_I love sitting on the couch with you. You snuggle up beside me, as close as you can get. I love holding you tight as we watch a movie. I never want to let you go. I hate the nights when you go back to your dorm. On the nights that you stay with me, I love sleeping beside you. I stay awake and watch you sleep. Sometimes I’m convinced that I’m dreaming and when I wake up, you will be gone. In the morning, I’m so grateful you are still in my bed and that I haven’t imagined these last six months._

_I also love the time when we sit in silence. You are doing homework or tinkering with one of your inventions. I’m reading reports from the kingdom or on the rare occasion, reading a novel. Some of my fondest childhood memories are of my mother and me in the library, reading together. It was peaceful and comforting. I feel the same way when we sit together. You bring peace into my life._

_I could write forever about everything I love about you. But, I won’t. I’ll try to show you every day how much I love you. I’ll try to give you the same happiness, joy, and peace that you give me. You deserve the absolute best, and I vow to be the best boyfriend I can be. You make me a better man, a better king._

_So, thank you, Carlos, for loving me, for choosing me to be your boyfriend. I feel so incredibly lucky every day._

_I love you always,  
Your king, Ben_

Carlos wipes a tear away from his eye and carefully folds the letter back into its envelope. Ben’s letter is the most beautiful thing he’s ever read. Glancing at his watch, he sees that he still has five minutes left before class. He calls his boyfriend.

“Carlos?” the young king answers his phone.

“Hey, baby,” Carlos says, voice shaking with emotion.

Ben is instantly alarmed. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. I just wanted to hear your voice and yell at you for making me cry before class.”

“Why are you crying? I’m coming over now,” Ben says, ready to go pick up Carlos early. He doesn’t want his boyfriend to be upset.

“No, don’t come here. I have to go to class,” Carlos says, sniffling a little. “I read your letter. It’s so beautiful, Ben.”

“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he replies, dismayed. “I just wanted you to know how much I love you.”

“I know. I love you too. This letter is my second most cherished gift. I’ll keep it forever,” the white-haired boy says sincerely. “You, my king, are my most cherished gift. I don’t deserve your love, but I’m going to keep it and you forever.”

“You deserve so much more than me. You deserve the whole world.”

“I don’t want the world. I only want you.”

“You have me forever if you want me,” Ben says fervently.

“I’ll always want you,” Carlos promises.

“Good. Now go to class. I’ll see you very soon.”

“Ok. See you soon. Love you.”

“Love you too.” He hangs up his phone. He doesn’t understand how Carlos believes he is unworthy of his love. Carlos is so amazing, and he can’t see it. The brunette boy vows to spend the rest of his life proving to his boyfriend how amazing he is and that he deserves all the love in the world. He will never stop loving him.

Inside the classroom, the college student makes it to his seat just as the professor comes into the room. Ryder looks at his friend, who is always early to class. He sees his red-rimmed eyes and whispers, “You ok?”

Carlos looks at Ryder and nods. “I’m fine,” he whispers back.

The professor starts his lecture, so both boys face the front and start taking notes. Carlos is distracted; he keeps thinking about what Ben wrote in the letter. Nobody has ever loved him the way that Ben does. Sometimes it still feels brand new, and he doesn’t know how to process his emotions. He loves him so much. He’s terrified that Ben will find somebody better to love, someone who is more worthy to receive the love of a king. He knows that he is just a nobody, but no one could love Ben more than he does.

Suddenly, people around him are standing up and leaving. The class is over, and Carlos didn’t hear a word of the lecture. He bangs his head against the desk.

Ryder looks over in concern. “Hey man, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m just distracted. I didn’t take any notes.”

“You can borrow mine. This isn’t like you. What’s on your mind?”

Carlos blushes. “Ben. He has a surprise planned for Valentine’s Day. I’m just anxious to see what it is.”

Ryder chuckles. “Well, class is over, so you better go find your boyfriend and get your surprise.”

Standing up, he grabs his bag and walks with Ryder out of the building. “Ben’s picking me up here.”

He looks around for his boyfriend but he doesn’t see him. He pulls out his phone and calls Ben.

“Hey baby, where are you?”

“Sorry, ‘los, I’m running a little late. Can you meet me at the park by the fountain?”

“Sure. Are you ok? You sound out of breath.”

“I’m fine. I’m just excited. See you soon!” Ben says as he hangs up. He looks around him and says, “He’s on his way. Places, everyone!”

“Relax, we’ve got this. Don’t start panicking now,” Mal says.

“Yeah, man. We’re going to be killer,” Jays reassures the king.

“Carlos is going to love it,” Evie says, smiling. She knows her best friend will love this romantic gesture from Ben.

“Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it,” Ben says. Turning to the large crowd, “Thank you, everyone! I couldn’t have done this without all of you.”

After saying goodbye to Ryder, Carlos walks to the park. He knows that Ben isn’t running late. This is all part of his surprise. As he rounds the path to the fountain, he stops instantly. There’s snow covering the grounds and trees, and the sun is setting behind the fountain, casting the area into rosy golden hue. However, it isn’t the park that captures Carlos’ attention.

Ben is standing in front of a large crowd and holding a microphone. He is smiling brightly at Carlos. The white-haired boy just stares at him, wondering what is happening. He sees Doug and the band, and then he sees Jay, Evie, and Mal standing behind the king. The other people in the crowd are dancers from Evie’s dance club, members of Jay’s tourney team, and Mal’s artist friends.

Ben looks to his right and yells, “Give me a beat!”

Doug shouts, “Uno, dos, tres, quatro!” The band starts playing an upbeat song.

Carlos looks around him as he hears the familiar tune. Suddenly, Ben starts singing and Carlos’ eyes are instantly drawn to him. He can’t look away as he hears his boyfriend sing.

_I'm clumsy, you my head's a mess_  
_Cause you got me growing taller everyday_  
 _We're giants in a little man's world_  
 _My heart is pumping up so big that it could burst_

_Been trying so hard not to let it show_   
_But you got me feeling like_   
_I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats_   
_I swear I could touch the sky_

_Ohhh ohh ohhh_   
_I'm ten feet tall_   
_Ohhh oh ohhhh_   
_I'm ten feet tall_

The white-haired boy can only stare in wonder at his boyfriend. Only Ben would sing a love song for him, with a flash mob behind him. He smiles as he sees his friends dancing with each other.

As the song plays an instrumental section, everybody dances. Evie must have choreographed the dance because it is graceful and beautiful. Carlos feels somebody come up behind him. He sees King Adam and Queen Belle standing on either side of him.

Belle looks at him in concern, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Carlos asks in confusion.

“We know you’re a private person. We worried that Ben’s grand gesture might overwhelm you,” Belle answers.

“We also wanted to make sure you wouldn’t run away,” King Adam says.

“I love it,” Carlos declares.

“Really?” Belle asks.

“How could I not? It’s so perfectly Ben,” he says as he smiles at his boyfriend, who is dancing with Evie.

Belle and Adam smile at each other, glad that Carlos understands their son and loves all of his quirks. They watch as the brunette young man begins singing again, staring straight at Carlos.

_I'll be careful, so don't be afraid_  
_You're safe here, no, these arms won't let you break_  
 _I'll put up a sign in the clouds_  
 _So they all know that we ain't ever coming down_

_Been trying so hard not to let it show_   
_But you got me feeling like_   
_I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats_   
_I swear I could touch the sky_

Ben jumps on the edge of the fountain and sings the chorus:

_Ohhh oh ohhh_  
_I'm ten feet tall_  
 _Ohhh oh ohhhh_  
 _I'm ten feet tall_

Carlos laughs as Ben jumps off the fountain and makes his way over to him. His heart is racing. He swears he’s never loved him more than he does right now.

Ben stands in front of Carlos and puts his arm around him. He draws him closer, staring into those deep brown eyes, and quietly sings the next verse.

_You build me up_  
_Make me what I never was_  
 _You build me up_  
 _From nothing into something_  
 _Yeah, something from the dust_

Taking a deep breath and swallowing his emotions, Carlos sings the chorus with Ben. He wants to show his boyfriend that he loves him just as much as Ben loves him. Together, both boys sing in perfect harmony:

_Been trying so hard not to let it show_  
_But you got me feeling like_  
 _I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats_  
 _I swear I could touch the sky_

_Ohhh oh ohhh_   
_I'm ten feet tall_   
_Ohhh oh ohhhh_   
_I'm ten feet tall_

The band continues playing and the flash mob keeps dancing as Ben and Carlos look into each other’s eyes. They can see the same love, joy, and amazement reflecting in brown and green eyes. Carlos’ hands are gripping Ben’s shoulders. Ben’s hand is tight on his boyfriend’s waist and his other hand drops the microphone. His now free hand tangles itself into soft, white hair as he pulls Carlos into a deep kiss. They forget about everybody around them.

As the song ends and the dancing stops, the crowd plus the king and queen stare at the young couple. They are still enthusiastically kissing and show no signs of stopping.

Adam clears his throat. No response from the boys. He clears his throat again, louder and longer.

Carlos startles and pulls away from Ben. The young king doesn’t let him get too far away, still holding him tightly. They both look over at Ben’s parents.

Belle laughs and says, “Wonderful singing, Ben. Great job, everyone! Now, if you’ll excuse us, Adam and I have Valentine’s Day plans.

She tugs on her husband’s arm and leads him away. She knows Ben and Carlos would appreciate some privacy.

Turning to the crowd, Ben pulls Carlos in front of him and wraps his arms around his waist. “Thank you! You guys were amazing!”

“Yes, all of you were great! Thank you for helping Ben surprise me. I loved it!” Carlos says as he leans against his chest. He appreciates everybody going out of their way to help his boyfriend.

Evie, Doug, Mal, and Jay linger around as the crowd leaves. They walk up to the couple. Jay smirks. “Admit it. We surprised you good.”

Carlos laughs. “I can’t believe you kept this a secret from me. You are all sneakier than I thought you were.”

“Yeah, it was hard keeping secrets from you,” Evie admits, “but it was for a good cause.”

“Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it. I love you guys,” Carlos says.

“Yeah, we love you too,” Mal says, “now get out of here and enjoy the rest of this lovey-dovey holiday.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Jay says as he and the rest of them walk away. Carlos blushes. He doesn’t think Jay knows what his surprise is for Ben. He didn’t tell anyone what he has planned.

Ben looks at the white-haired boy in his arms. Did he like the song? He’s feeling a little nervous. “So, what do you think of my surprise?”

Hearing the nervousness in his boyfriend’s voice, Carlos turns around to face him. “Baby, I loved it. You were amazing. I can’t believe how much work you put into my surprise.”

The young king smiles. “I’m glad you liked it. I heard that song and knew it was perfect for us. You do make me feel like I could do anything, like I could touch the sky as long as you are with me.”

“I feel the same way. You make me want to be a better man, to make you proud of me,” Carlos admits softly.

“I am proud of you, Carlos. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. You are an incredible person and completely perfect for me.”

Carlos leans in and kisses Ben. “I’m so lucky to have you. You’re perfect for me too.”

“Would you like to go to the castle now?” Ben asks. He wants to go back to his room and keep kissing Carlos.

“Yes, I do,” the college student says. “I still have to give you your Valentine’s Day present.”

Ben lights up with excitement. “That’s right. It’s time for my surprise now! Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be Carlos' surprise for Ben.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What surprises does Carlos have planned for Ben?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if we're talking body  
> You got a perfect one  
> So put it on me  
> Swear it won't take you long  
> If you love me right  
> We fuck for life  
> On and on and on  
> \--Tove Lo, Talking Body

Grabbing his hand, Ben pulls his boyfriend to the waiting limo outside the park. Carlos laughs as he half-jogs to keep up with the brunette boy. He loves his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. The couple arrives at the limo, and Chip opens the back door for them. Carlos winks at him, and the chauffeur nods at him.

“Back to the castle, Chip,” the brunette boy says as he climbs into the backseat after guiding his boyfriend in first.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the chauffeur says as he shuts the door. He’s happy to see the young couple smiling and so in love. As he drives back to the castle, he calls his mother, Mrs. Potts.

“Mom, Ben and Carlos are on their way home.”

“Thanks, Chip. Everything is ready and will be waiting for them in king’s suite,” Mrs. Potts says. She then directs her workers to take the meal Carlos requested upstairs.

Holding hands, the young couple walks up the stairs to Ben’s suite. Ben opens his door and gasps in surprise. There’s a roaring fire in the fireplace and the lights are dimmed. He sees dinner set on the table with a candle-lit centerpiece. Turning around, he looks at his boyfriend with wide emerald eyes.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ben!” Carlos says softly.

“It’s wonderful. Thank you, Carlos,” the brunette boy says. “I didn’t realize how hungry I was until now. I skipped lunch.”

“I figured you would. You get so busy that you forget to eat,” the white-haired boy chides his boyfriend. 

“That’s why I have you to remind me,” he says as he hugs him. “You always take care of me.”

“I always will,” Carlos says, hugging his boyfriend tightly. “Somebody has to keep an eye on you.”

Ben laughs and leads him over to the table. After pulling out his chair, he leans down and whispers into Carlos’ ear, “As long as it’s your beautiful brown eyes on me, I won’t mind at all.”

The white-haired teenager shivers. He waits until Ben sits down and starts eating before he says, “So how do you like surprise number one?”

“There are more surprises?”

“Yes,” Carlos says with his eyes twinkling.

The brunette young man grins. “Dinner is delicious. I can’t wait to see what else you have planned.”

“You’ll find out after dinner,” he says mischievously.

The boys eat their wonderful meal and talk quietly. Ben asks about Carlos’ classes and if he liked his gifts. The college student reassures his boyfriend that he loved all of his presents, especially the chocolate and the love letter.

After they finished eating, Carlos walks over to his backpack and retrieves Ben’s present. He holds the red wrapped box with a white and black spotted ribbon. Suddenly feeling very nervous, he hands the present over to the young king.

“I want you to open this present in the bathroom,” he says, blushing.

Ben is confused. “Why?”

“It will make sense when you open the box, and I need you to stay in the bathroom until I come get you. I have to set up the other part of your surprise.”

“Ok, I’m sure it will be great,” the young king says. He can see how nervous Carlos is and wants to reassure him that he will love whatever his gift is. He goes to the bathroom and shuts the door.

Carlos lets out a deep breath and takes the other things out of his backpack. He turns the mp3 player on to a selection of slow songs. He sets two small things on the nightstand. Then, he pulls the last object out of his backpack.

Meanwhile, Ben is looking at the gift-wrapped box. He doesn’t know why he has to open it in the bathroom. Satisfying his curiosity, he opens the box. He lifts the tissue paper away and finds a note on top of red and black silk boxers. With trembling hands, he grabs the note and reads:

_Ben,_

_I hope you will wear these boxers. Yes, these are the right ones. I know blue and yellow are your colors, but I wanted to see you in red and black. Don’t forget to look at the back._

_If you’re not comfortable wearing these, that is fine. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do. I want to make this night perfect for you because I love you._

_Happy Valentine’s Day! Our first of many, I hope._

_All my love forever,  
Carlos_

Ben smiles. He loves how caring his boyfriend is, giving him an option of not wearing these special boxers that Carlos gave him. He decides he wants to wear them. He wants to wear Carlos’ colors. It is a symbol that he belongs to the white-haired boy.

Turning over the boxers, he sees what’s written on the back. He blushes bright red as he reads the letters sewn on in white thread, “Property of Carlos de Vil.”

He takes off his clothes and puts the boxers on. He loves the feel of silk against his bare skin. He has an idea of what kind of night the college student has planned. He’s very anxious for his boyfriend to open the door and come get him.

Standing outside the bathroom door, Carlos looks around the room to make sure it’s perfect. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. “Ben, are you ready?”

Ben opens the door and steps out. He stops when he sees what Carlos is wearing. The white-haired boy is only wearing blue and gold silk boxers. He looks absolutely breath-taking. The blue and gold look stunning against his fair skin and freckles.

Carlos is also staring at his boyfriend. Ben looks gorgeous in red and black; the colors contrast nicely against his tanned skin. He swallows hard, thinking about feeling all that bare skin against his own body.

“You look even better than I imagined you would look,” he says.

“Sweetheart, you’re beautiful. You look so good in blue and gold,” Ben replies.

The young king tears his eyes off of his boyfriend and takes a look around the room. He hears the soft music playing, and then he sees the two items on the nightstand. A bottle of lube and a box of condoms are sitting there.

“Carlos?” he asks because he wants to be sure this is what he wants. He doesn’t want to pressure him into anything he isn’t ready for yet.

Carlos notices what Ben has seen. He grabs his hand and leads him over to the bed. “I know it’s cliché to have sex on Valentine’s Day, but I’m ready. I want you to make love to me. I don’t want to wait anymore. Are you ready too?”

The king shivers from desire. “Yes, I’m ready. I don’t want to wait either. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” He tips his head up as Ben leans down and their lips meet in a bruising kiss. Now that they have decided to do this, they are not holding back anymore. They kiss frantically and passionately.

Ben’s hands wander down Carlos’s body, from his shoulders down to his hips. As his fingers brush against the back of his boyfriend’s silk boxers, he remembers what his own boxers say and wants to know if Carlos has anything written on his boxers.

Breaking the kiss, he roughly says, “Turn around.”

Carlos smirks; he knows what his boyfriend is looking for. As he turns around, he feels Ben’s fingers trace over the letters written in gold thread.

The brunette young man growls as he reads, “Property of King Ben.” He feels possessive, almost primal. Seeing those words that mark Carlos as his makes his heart race and his boxers tighten. He kisses up his neck and growls into his ear, “You are mine.”

The white-haired boy leans back into Ben’s embrace and moans, “Yes.” Then, he turns around and kisses him ferociously. “You are mine as well.”

Ben nods; he’s too dazed to speak. He grabs Carlos and kisses him again. After several long minutes, he pulls away and gestures to the bed.

Carlos gets the hint and lies down on the bed. He groans as Ben lies on top of him, their bodies touching from their chests to their toes. Their silk boxers rub against each other, and they both moan at the wonderful friction.

The brunette boy holds himself up on his elbows and looks down at Carlos. “Are you sure?”

He nods. “Yes, Ben. I’m sure. I want you to make love to me.”

“Alright, but for round two, you are topping.”

With his brown eyes wide open with surprise, Carlos asks, “What?”

He smiles gently. “I want you to make love to me too. I want to experience everything with you. I want us to explore and discover what we both like.”

“Ok. I want that too, but I want you to go first. I can’t wait to feel you inside me,” Carlos says, breathless with desire.

“You can’t say things like that,” Ben whimpers, trying hard to keep control of his body. He wants to make this good for Carlos, to make this last. He won’t be able to control himself if his boyfriend keeps saying those arousing things.

Smiling devilishly, the white-haired boy asks, “What things? Like I want your naked body pinning me to this bed while your big, hard dick thrusts into me over and over until I come all over us.”

Ben has to grab the base of his throbbing dick to stop from coming. That was a close one. “Stop or this will be over way too soon.”

Carlos laughs, loving the power he has over his boyfriend. He kisses him soothingly. “Ok, I’ll be a good boy. Can we please continue?”

He nods. “As much as I love these boxers, I think it’s time for them to come off.”

“Yes, please,” he says frantically, hands tugging on Ben’s boxers, trying to get them off.

Laughing, the young king helps pull them off, and then he tugs Carlos’ boxers off as well. Now, they are both naked and hard.

Ben grabs the lube off the nightstand and looks at Carlos. Before he can ask again, the white-haired boy nods. “Yes, I’m sure. Do it.”

Slicking up his fingers, he gently traces the rim of Carlos’ hole. He slowly pushes one finger inside and groans at how hot and tight his boyfriend is.

He moans, loving the feel of Ben’s finger inside him. He’s fingered himself before to see what it was like. It didn’t feel this good though.

“Are you ok?” the young king asks, wanting to make sure he’s not hurting Carlos.

“I’m good. Add another finger,” he demands.

Ben carefully pushes in another finger. He uses his fingers to open up Carlos’ hole. Reaching as far as he can go, he brushes across a certain spot.

Carlos shouts as his prostate is touched. “Yes! Again!”

He rubs his prostate over and over again, making his boyfriend whimper and beg for more. He adds a third finger to stretch his hole properly. He needs to be inside his boyfriend soon, but he doesn’t want to hurt him.

Unable to take any more foreplay, the white-haired boy says, “Please, Ben. Now! Please fuck me.”

Ben groans at hearing Carlos swear. He takes a condom out of the box and puts it on. Carlos takes the lube and slicks his boyfriend’s dick. He moans at the feeling of his boyfriend’s fingers on him. He’s not going to last long.

He positions the head of his dick at Carlos’ hole. As he pushes in, he kisses him deeply. He hears his sharp intake of breath. Pulling back, he looks at his face, watching for signs of pain.

Carlos shakes his head. “I’m good.” He kisses him again. He can’t believe how full he feels as Ben bottoms out. The brunette boy feels so huge inside him. He loves it.

Ben slowly pulls out and then thrusts back in. Both boys are groaning loudly. Carlos wraps his arms around Ben’s neck and his legs around his hips. He pushes back as hard as he can as they establish a rhythm.

The king kisses down his neck until he finds his sensitive spot, and he starts sucking and biting. As he leaves a massive hickey on his neck, he starts thrusting faster and harder. He’s close to coming, but he wants his boyfriend to come first. He knows how much Carlos loves this one spot kissed and bit.

Carlos is in heaven. He has never felt this good. His neck is throbbing and his prostate is being hit directly on every thrust. Before he can get his hand around his dick, he is coming untouched. He screams the king’s name. “Ben!”

Feeling his boyfriend’s dick pulsing out his warm come and feeling his hole tighten around his own dick sends Ben over the edge as well. He comes hard, filling up the condom. He roars, “Carlos!”

Both boys lay there, trying to regain their breath. Ben has collapsed on top of his boyfriend, his head buried in his neck. Carlos unwraps his legs from around his hips and gently caresses the back of his neck, tangling his fingers in silky brown hair.

Ben lifts his head and looks at Carlos. They smile sappily at each other. The young king says, “That was incredible.”

“Amazing,” Carlos replies.

Ben kisses him softly and then looks at the hickey he left on his neck. He smiles proudly and presses a gentle kiss on it.

The white-haired boy shivers and his hole tightens around Ben’s softening and sensitive dick. The king whimpers and pulls out carefully. He throws the condom away in the garbage can.

Moaning at the empty feeling, Carlos can’t believe he just lost his virginity. He planned this night for weeks, and it went better than he thought. It was perfect.

Thinking the same thing, Ben couldn’t have imagined a better way to lose his virginity than to the man he loves on Valentine’s Day. It is cliché, but it was a beautiful and meaningful moment. He will never forget it. Plus, the night isn’t over yet.

‘So, when do you want to start round two?” he asks Carlos.

“You’re insatiable,” Carlos says with wide, brown eyes. “I remember you promising me that we could share my chocolates and lick it off of each other.”

Ben grins. “Yes, I did. I’ll go get it.” He jumps off the bed.

Laughing, the college student says, “It’s in my backpack.”

He gets the heart-shaped box of chocolates and brings it back over to the bed. Carlos is sitting up. Ben sits in front of him and opens the box. “Which one do you want?”

“Surprise me. You’re good at that,” he says, smiling fondly.

Selecting a round milk chocolate treat, he brings it up to his boyfriend’s lips. Carlos opens his mouth and his tongue comes out to lick the chocolate and Ben’s fingers. “Mmmm!”

Holding onto his boyfriend’s hand, the college student pulls the chocolate into his mouth using his tongue. Then, he licks all the traces of chocolate off Ben’s fingers and hears him moan. He smirks. “This is a wonderful idea.”

The king just nods. Carlos teasing him is going to kill him. He can already feel his dick hardening again. He knows his boyfriend is going to draw this out.

Carlos chooses another chocolate and sees that it’s just starting to melt. ‘Perfect,’ he thinks. He rubs the chocolate over Ben’s lips, leaving a smear of dark chocolate behind. Leaning forward, he licks the sweet treat off of his lips and then kisses him deeply, sharing the delicious taste. He places the chocolate into his boyfriend’s mouth and lets him eat it.

The brunette young man eats his treat and watches his boyfriend pick out another chocolate. He wonders what Carlos will do next. His boyfriend has a very creative mind.

He gets off the bed and says, “Lay down.”

Ben moves around so he is lying down with his head propped up on the pillows. He wants to see what Carlos has planned for him.

The white-haired boy straddles his boyfriend’s hips and trails a piece of chocolate down his neck and along his collar bones. Ben groans as he feels Carlos’s lips and tongue kiss and lick all traces of chocolate off of his skin. He moans as the slightly salty taste of Ben’s sweat mixes with the sweet chocolate. He tastes amazing. He sucks and bites at junction where his neck meets his shoulder and leaves a hickey there. After seeing the purple bruise forming, he licks it soothingly as he hears him moan.

Next, Carlos rubs the chocolate over Ben’s erect nipples. He makes sure he covers each nipple completely. He knows his boyfriend has really sensitive nipples. Making eye contact with him, he swipes his tongue over one nipple. Ben’s breathing heavy and one hand comes up to grip Carlos’ white hair.

Carlos smirks and then sucks the nipple into his mouth. He licks and sucks all the chocolate off of the tight bud before he lightly bites it. Ben screams as he feels the sting of the bite. The white-haired teenager lets go of that nipple and moves over to the other one. He licks and bites at that one as Ben’s fingers tighten in his hair, pulling it harshly.

He pulls away to look at Ben’s chest. All traces of chocolate are gone and his nipples are dark red. Glancing up, he sees his boyfriend’s dark emerald eyes blown wide with lust, his flushed face, and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows hard.

“Are you ok?” he asks in concern. 

Ben nods. “Yeah, keep going.”

He smiles mischievously and agrees. “Oh, I don’t plan on stopping any time soon.”

The brunette boy groans. He was right; Carlos is going to tease him to death.

Selecting a milk chocolate treat, Carlos runs it down Ben’s chest and circles his belly button. He lets the melted chocolate pool into the small indent of his belly button. Following the sweet trail, he licks and kisses the chocolate away until he reaches that spot. He uses his tongue to clean off the skin around it, and then he seals his lips around the indent and sucks hard. Ben whimpers loudly as his hands clench the sheets. Carlos shows him no mercy as he keeps sucking and licking all the chocolate away.

He looks up to check on his boyfriend. The young king has closed his eyes and his hands are clenched tightly in the sheets.

“Can you handle one more piece?” he asks his boyfriend. 

“Yes, please,” he begs. He wants more even though he feels like his dick is going to explode soon. He wants everything Carlos plans to give him.

“Ok, baby, I got you,” the white-haired boy promises. He picks up a dark chocolate and gently rubs it over his boyfriend’s hard and throbbing dick. He hopes the king doesn’t come before he’s finished. After coating his dick entirely, he grips the base of the brunette boy’s dick in one hand, to prevent Ben from coming too soon.

“Carlos, please!” Ben yells. He just wants to come.

The white-haired boy positions himself between his boyfriend’s legs and licks the side of his dick. Ben is moaning and begging continuously. After licking the other side free of chocolate, Carlos takes pity on him and sucks his entire dick into his mouth. 

Ben shouts as he feels the hot, wet suction of his boyfriend’s mouth around his dick. He loves feeling Carlos bob his head up and down, taking his entire dick and letting it hit the back of his throat. He doesn’t want to hurt his boyfriend but his hands come up to clench in soft, white hair, holding his head in place as he thrusts into his mouth over and over again.

Carlos lets his boyfriend take what he needs. He knows he desperately wants to come. Plus, he loves sucking Ben’s dick. They only started giving blow jobs a couple months ago, but he loves doing it. He wants to keep practicing, so he becomes perfect at them.

He looks up and meets wide, desperate green eyes. He nods as best as he can with his mouth full and lets go of the base of his dick. He’s giving Ben permission to come.

Unable to stop himself, Ben thrusts one more time into his boyfriend’s mouth and comes hard. Carlos swallows every last drop, loving the slightly bitter taste mixed with a little bit of chocolate. Ben slumps back on the bed and lets go of his head. The white-haired boy cleans off Ben’s dick with his tongue, removing all traces of semen and chocolate.

He moves up the bed to lie beside the recovering king. His own dick is hard and wanting attention, but he can wait until Ben is ready to participate. After a few minutes, Ben finally turns his head and looks at him. He smiles dopily. “Hi.”

Carlos laughs. “Hi, baby. Back with me?”

“Yeah. You are so wonderful! I love you so much!”

“I love you too,” he says, unable to resist leaning over and kissing him. He loves seeing Ben smile and look so happy.

He kisses back roughly, tasting himself in Carlos’ mouth. Pulling his boyfriend on top of him, he wants Carlos to be as close to him as possible. Suddenly, he feels his hard dick pressed against his hip.

“Baby, I want you to make love to me now.”

Carlos groans. He wants to be inside of him. He wants to make his boyfriend feel as wonderful as he felt when Ben made love to him. “Are you sure? We can wait until you’re ready.”

Smiling lovingly, the young king kisses him softly. “I’m ready, I promise. I want to feel you inside me. I want to be as close to you as I can get.”

“Ok.” The white-haired boy sits up and grabs the lube off the nightstand. He gently pries apart Ben’s legs and presses one slick finger against the rim of his boyfriend’s hole. He doesn’t press inside yet; he just slowly traces the rim. 

Ben groans as he feels the gentle finger. He imagines how good it will feel pushing inside of him. “Baby, please!”

Carlos pushes one finger into his hole. He reaches as far as he can and circles around the hole. After hearing Ben’s moan of pleasure, he quickly lubes another finger and pushes it inside too. He uses his two fingers to find his boyfriend’s prostate. He knows he finds it when he hears his scream.

The young king didn’t know having his prostate rubbed could feel this amazing. He’s never experimented with himself. Carlos’ fingers are the only things that have ever been inside of him. As his boyfriend keeps thrusting three fingers now into him and hitting his prostate directly, Ben cannot believe his dick is getting hard again so soon after coming.

Carlos notices that Ben is becoming aroused again and is determined to have him fully hard and begging before he makes love to him. His own dick is so hard right now, but he won’t come until Ben does again. His three fingers move in and out of his hole, stretching it out. He doesn’t want to hurt his boyfriend.

With his other hand, the white-haired boy pulls on Ben’s left nipple. He tugs it roughly as he watches his face. The king’s eyes are closed and his face is bright red. He is moaning continuously. Wanting to push him over the edge of his control, Carlos licks his nipple and bites it as his fingers rub directly against his prostate.

Ben roars Carlos’ name. He opens his emerald eyes and demands, “Fuck me now. No more teasing!”

He moans at the lusty glare his boyfriend is giving him. “Ok, baby. I’ll fuck you now.”

He opens a condom and rolls it down his hard length. He quickly slicks it up and places the head against Ben’s stretched hole. He slowly pushes inside and hears him whimper.

“Are you ok?” He doesn’t want to cause Ben any pain.

“I’m ok. Move,” he commands. He loves the feel of Carlos’ hard dick inside of him. He feels so full and complete.

Carlos pulls out and pushes back in quickly. Ben wraps his long legs around his boyfriend’s waist. His leg muscles pull Carlos back into him as he meets the rhythm of his thrusts. They are moving in perfect harmony like they did earlier when they sang together.

Carlos hooks his hands under Ben’s shoulders to get better leverage to pull him harder onto his dick. He is thrusting rough and fast now. He’s chasing the edge of his orgasm, but he still wants Ben to come first. He leans down and kisses him ferociously. His dark brown eyes are full of love and passion. Trailing kisses from his jaw to his ear, he licks Ben’s ear and says, “I want you to come now, my king.”

Ben gasps as his dick twitches hard. He’s so close to coming. He just needs a little bit more. He strokes himself once, his thumb caressing the head, before he comes all over both of their chests.

Feeling his boyfriend’s hole clench tightly around his throbbing dick, Carlos comes hard and shouts Ben’s name. He’s trembling all over from the force of his orgasm. He lies down atop of his boyfriend because he doesn’t have the strength to move right now. 

Ben hasn’t moved either, arms and legs still clutching his boyfriend to him. He never wants to let him go. He swears he’s never been as happy as he is right at this moment. Lifting his head off the pillow, he leans into Carlos’ neck and whispers, “Wow.”

“Yeah,” the white-haired boy whispers back. He feels amazing right now. His heart is racing so fast; it’s so full of joy and love. He always wants to feel this way, and he always wants to make Ben feel like this. His boyfriend deserves all the love he can give him every day.

He pulls back slightly to look at Ben. He softly runs his fingers through his disheveled hair and looks into his happy green eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. You were fantastic!” Ben gushes. He’s still floating on cloud nine.

“You were perfect, baby. It felt like we were made for each other.”

“I think we were. You’re my true love, my soul mate.”

With his brown eyes tearing up with emotion, Carlos says, “I think you’re right. You are the only man I will ever love or want. I’m going to love you forever.”

“Forever and always, my love,” the king promises solemnly.

They kiss passionately as if their sealing their vows. After kissing for several minutes, they break apart to breathe and Carlos pulls out of Ben. He throws away the used condom and walks to the bathroom for a washcloth. He gently washes the sweat and come off of his boyfriend and then cleans himself.

The young king is already falling asleep. Carlos smiles as he slips into bed beside him. He turns on his side and presses back against his boyfriend. Ben is still awake enough to roll over and spoon Carlos. His arms wrap around the white-haired boy and tug him closer. This is their favorite position to sleep in.

Before he falls completely asleep, Ben whispers, “Happy Valentine’s Day, ‘los.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.” he whispers back as he eyes finally close. The couple is exhausted but happy. Tomorrow, they have a day planned for just the two of them, just to enjoy being together and not doing anything.

The next morning, Ben wakes up first. He is a morning person, so he always wakes up early. His boyfriend is not a morning person, so he is still sleeping soundly. He carefully removes his arm from around Carlos and sits up. Grabbing a book from the nightstand, he decides to read quietly until the white-haired boy gets up. He’s learned the hard way not to wake up Carlos before he’s ready.

After reading for an hour, the young king gets out of bed and goes to shower. Ben lets the hot water pour over his body. His muscles feel a little sore, but it’s a good ache. It’s a pleasant reminder of last night’s activities. He feels his dick start to harden as he remembers how Carlos teased him with the chocolates. He loves his boyfriend’s playful and mischievous side. 

The brunette young man quickly gets dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He and Carlos are not leaving his suite today. They are going to enjoy their alone time. Walking into his sitting room, the young king quietly calls Mrs. Potts and requests breakfast be sent up to his suite. He settles onto the couch with his book and waits for breakfast. He knows his boyfriend will sleep for a while yet.

An hour later, Ben walks back into his bedroom and sees his boyfriend starting to stir. He sits beside him on the bed and runs his fingers through his tousled, white hair. “Morning, sweetheart.”

“Ughh, too early,” Carlos mumbles into his pillow.

“Ten o’clock is not too early,” he teases his sleepy boyfriend.

“I need coffee,” the white-haired boy says. After arriving in Auradon and tasting good coffee for the first time, Carlos has become addicted to the beverage.

“I know,” the young king says. “If you sit up, I can give you a cup.” He has brought a cup of coffee into the bedroom for him.

Carlos grudgingly sits up and makes grabby hands for the cup. He takes a long sip, not caring that it is very hot. “Mmmm!”

After drinking half the cup, he finally opens his eyes enough to look at Ben. His brown eyes widen when he sees his clean and dressed boyfriend. “You showered without me?”

“I can shower with you if you want. There’s no law saying I can’t have two showers.”

“If there was a law, you could abolish it. It’s good to be king,” he smirks.

“I can’t use my power for personal gain,” Ben chides. “I would become a corrupt ruler.”

Carlos laughs. “There’s no way you could ever become corrupt. You’re too honest and noble.”

“Thanks. So, what do you want to do today?”

He thinks as he finishes his coffee. “Shower and breakfast. Then, I want you and me on the couch, cuddling and watching movies.”

“Sounds perfect,” the brunette boys says.

As his boyfriend walks into the bathroom, Ben starts walking to the sitting room. He’s trying to decide what movie to watch first. Before he makes it to the door, he hears a yell from the bathroom. “Hey!” 

He turns around to see Carlos peeking his head out the bathroom door. “Care to join me?” He asks with a big grin on his face. He winks as he pulls his head back inside.

Ben runs into the bathroom and almost tackles his boyfriend into the shower. Soon, laughter and loud moaning can be heard over the roar of the water. The boys don’t leave the shower for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have ideas for 2 more chapters in this verse. However, I have ideas for 3 completely different Benlos fics. I'll try to finish this verse before I start anything new.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its summertime in Auradon and the start of the boys' vacation. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
> And I can't help but to think about it day and night  
> I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch  
> \--Beyonce, Dance For You

It’s summertime in Auradon. Carlos has a two-week break between semesters at the university. Ben has planned a vacation to take his white-haired boyfriend to visit the surrounding kingdoms. He wants to show Carlos everything he has missed out on by living most of his life on the Isle of the Lost.

The king has been extremely busy, trying to get all of his work done before they go on vacation. In addition, he wants to plan all the details of the trip himself. He wants to surprise Carlos with their destinations. Unfortunately, Ben has been working himself too hard. He is exhausted.

Two days before their scheduled departure, Carlos heads to the castle. He has just taken his last final and is ready to relax for a couple weeks. He’s looking forward to spending time with Ben. They have both been so busy these last few weeks. He has been studying almost non-stop for his finals, and he knows his boyfriend had a lot of work to finish. He hasn’t seen him in a few days. They had to settle on phone calls until his last final.

As he enters Ben’s suite, the college student looks for his boyfriend. He doesn’t see him, so he settles on the couch to wait. He closes his eyes and leans against the back of the couch. His body needs sleep after a couple sleepless nights spent studying. He quickly falls asleep.

An hour later, Carlos startles awake when he hears a loud, hacking cough. He sees Ben come into the sitting room, coughing and sneezing. Walking over to him, he steadies his boyfriend as he stumbles a little. “Ben! Are you ok?”

The brunette young man looks up, surprised to see Carlos there. He hadn’t seen him when he walked in the room. He hasn’t been feeling well the last few days, but he was hoping it was only a minor cold. Now, he’s dizzy and has a pounding headache, plus the coughing and sneezing. He tries to answer his boyfriend, but he has another coughing attack.

He leads Ben over to the couch and sits him down gently. He feels his forehead and isn’t surprised to find the king has a fever. “Just sit still. I’ll be right back.”

He goes to the bathroom to get a cold washcloth and a glass of water. He hurries back to Ben. Putting the glass to his lips, he coaxes his boyfriend to take a few sips. Then, he places the cold washcloth on his forehead as he guides him to lie down.

Ben sighs in relief. The washcloth feels amazing against his hot skin and pounding headache. Trusting Carlos to take care of him, the brunette young man closes his eyes and relaxes. He knows he is in good hands.

Carlos is worried. He has never seen Ben be sick before now. He doesn’t know how to help him or what he needs. If it was one of his friends who were sick, he would know what to do. Mal likes to be left alone when she’s ill. Evie likes to be tucked in and sung to, and Jay likes to drink really cold ice water and be covered up with a lot of soft blankets.

Picking up the phone, he dials the queen’s personal number. Ben’s mother will know what to do for the young king.

“Hello, sweetie,” Belle answers, thinking her son is calling her.

“It’s Carlos, Your Majesty.”

“Oh, hello, Carlos. How are you, dear?”

“I need your help. Ben is sick, and I don’t know what to do,” he says with concern.

“I’ll be right there,” the queen says reassuringly. “Ben will be fine.”

Sitting on the armrest by Ben’s head, Carlos tries to calm himself as he runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s silky brown hair. “You’ll be ok. I’ll make sure of it.”

The king barely hears his boyfriend. He’s on the verge of falling asleep. He hasn’t gotten a lot sleep recently.

A soft knock on the door rouses Carlos from his musings. He’s trying to remember everything he knows about remedies for illnesses.

Queen Belle silently enters the room. She sees how poorly Ben looks, and her heart aches knowing her son is ill and in pain. Sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch, Belle feels Ben’s fevered cheeks. She looks at the white-haired boy and asks, “What are his symptoms?”

“He’s coughing, sneezing, and feverish. He stumbled as he walked into the room. I don’t know if he was dizzy or just weak,” Carlos says worriedly.

“It sounds like he caught the flu that’s been going around. Mrs. Potts is making her famous chicken soup. Ben loves it,” Belle replies. “In fact, he used to pretend he was sick when he was little so she would make it for him.”

Carlos chuckles. He can imagine a smaller version of the young king fake coughing and sneezing. It’s an adorable image. “So besides the soup, what else can we do for him?”

The queen thinks for minute. “Mrs. Potts would also make him drink lots of hot tea with honey and lemon. I would read books to him. He liked hearing my voice and knowing I was right there. He doesn’t like to be alone when he’s sick.”

Carlos nods. He can do all of that. He can keep Ben company and read him his favorite books. He’d do anything to help his boyfriend feel better. “Ok, all of that sounds simple and easy.”

“Yes, Ben is a good patient. He won’t give you too much trouble.”

“Me?” The white-haired boy is surprised. “You trust me to take care of him?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You are a good person, and you love my son. There is no one I trust more to look after my son,” Belle says, reassuringly. She puts her hand on top of Carlos’. She wants him to understand that she thinks of him as part of her family.

He still looks shocked but he nods. “I’ll take very good care of him. Thank you for believing in me.”

“Of course, sweetie. Now let’s wake up Ben, so we can see how he’s feeling.”

Gently shaking his shoulder, she says “Ben, wake up.”

Ben groans at the shaking motion. All he wants to do is sleep, but somebody is insistent on him waking up. As the shaking continues, the king opens his eyes and mumbles, “What?”

“Sorry, honey. How are you feeling?”

“Mom? What are you doing here? Where’s Carlos?” the brunette young man remembers his boyfriend being there before he fell asleep.

“I’m right here, Ben,” Carlos says and he gently runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, letting him know that he’s close by.

Ben cranes his neck around and sees Carlos sitting on the armrest. He smiles; he’s happy that the white-haired boy hasn’t left. Reaching up, he takes his boyfriend’s hand out of his hair and quickly laces their fingers together. He wants to make sure that he doesn’t leave.

Belle smiles at her son’s actions. She knows Ben can be clingy when he’s sick. “Ben, tell me how you’re feeling.”

“I’m tired. My head hurts, my throat is sore, and I’m cold. Can I go to bed now?” the young king whines.

“Do you want some of Mrs. Potts’ chicken soup first?”

Ben’s emerald green eyes light up. “Yes, please.”

Carlos smiles. “Ok, she’ll be here soon with the soup.”

Right on cue, Mrs. Potts knocks on the door and wheels in a cart loaded with soup, sandwiches, and hot tea with honey and lemon. “Would Your Majesties care to dine at the table?”

Ben nods. “Yes, I want to sit at the table.” He tries to sit up, but his muscles feel like jelly. Carlos helps him sit up straight and then pulls him to his feet.

“Can you walk to the table?” the white-haired boy asks. He hates seeing Ben so weak.

“I can do it if you help me,” he says, knowing there is no way he can walk over to the table without his boyfriend’s help.

“Of course.”

The queen has moved over to the table, helping Mrs. Potts set the table. She looks over at her slow-moving son, who has one arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s shoulders for stability. Carlos put his arm around Ben’s waist, taking most of his weight.

“Take your time, boys. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Belle says.

The couple finally makes it to the table, and Ben sits down gratefully. The short walk has tired him out. He smells the delicious aroma of chicken soup and his mouth waters. This soup has always been his favorite.

Taking his first bite, the young king moans in satisfaction. “Mmmm! Delicious as always, Mrs. Potts.”

“Thank you, King Ben. If you need anything else, just call. I hope you feel better soon,” the matronly chef says as she leaves the suite.

The queen and Carlos have joined Ben at the table. Carlos looks at the soup. It looks amazing, homemade noodles, carrots, potatoes, and slivers of chicken floating in a golden broth. He smiles as he takes a bite. His boyfriend was right. It’s the most delicious soup he has ever tasted.

“Why have I never had this soup before? It’s awesome,” Carlos says.

“She only makes it when somebody is sick. Fortunately, you’ve been very healthy,” Belle replies.

“Maybe I should be sick more,” he says.

“No, I don’t want you to feel miserable like me,” Ben says.

“It might be worth it just for this soup.”

The king just shakes his head and continues eating his soup. After he is finished eating and drinking his tea, Ben is ready for bed. He feels exhausted.

Belle wishes the boys goodnight and leaves the suite. Carlos helps Ben stand up and walk to the bedroom. “Do you want to take a shower or just go to bed?”

Ben thinks a shower sounds good, but he is too tired right now. “I’ll shower in the morning.”

“Ok,” the white-haired boy says. He sits Ben on the bed and grabs a pair of pajamas out of the dresser. He helps his boyfriend undress and put his pajamas on.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Ben collapses on his bed. Carlos tucks him in and then goes to get ready for bed himself. When he gets back to the bedroom, he is surprised to see that his boyfriend is still awake. He thought for sure he would be sound asleep by now.

“What’s the matter? Do you need something?” he asks in concern.

The brunette young man blushes. He feels like a child, but he wants his boyfriend to do something to help him sleep. “Will you read to me?”

Carlos smiles fondly. He remembers what the queen told him; she used to read to Ben when he was sick as a child. “What book do you want me to read?”

With his emerald eyes wide with hope, he asks, “Really? You’ll read to me?”

“Yes, of course. Now pick a book.”

Ben looks over at his bookshelves. He sees the perfect book. It’s his all-time favorite, one that he never gets tired of reading. “I want _The Princess Bride._ ”

Walking over to the bookshelves, Carlos quickly finds the book. He has never read it. He looks at the cover, seeing a masked man dressed in black and a beautiful woman. He should have guessed that Ben would choose a fairy tale.

He sits up against the headboard and waits until Ben has made himself comfortable before he starts reading. The young king rolls over to his side, tangling his legs with Carlos’, before he looks up and nods at his boyfriend. He’s ready to listen to his bedtime story. “Skip the introductions.”

Opening the book and moving past the introductions, the white-haired boy starts reading. “This is my favorite book in all the world, though I have never read it.”

Carlos is confused. “What? That doesn’t even make any sense.”

Ben laughs and then starts coughing. “Just keep reading. It will make sense.”

He grumbles but keeps reading. After thirty minutes, he stops to take a sip of water and notices that Ben has fallen asleep. He had become so engrossed in the story that he hadn’t realized his boyfriend was no longer listening. He decides to keep reading more. He likes the author’s dry wit and sarcasm.

When he reads the part about Westley saying ‘As you wish’ to Buttercup, he looks at his sleeping boyfriend. Ben tells him that all the time and now he understands why. His boyfriend is such a sap.

He puts the book on the nightstand and turns off the lamp. Gently kissing Ben’s forehead, Carlos smiles as he feels the cooling skin. His temperature is going down. “Good night, my king.”

Several times during the night, Ben wakes up from a coughing fit. His boyfriend is there each time with a glass of water and rubbing his back comfortingly. He feels terrible, but he also feels taken care of and loved.

In the morning, the boys wake up to another coughing attack. Ben sits on the side of bed, trying to catch his breath. Carlos suggests a hot shower to soothe his aching muscles and to wash away the sweat that covers his body. His fever has broken during the night.

The young king walks into the bathroom and turns the shower on, letting the water heat up. He still feels weak and a little dizzy, so he yells for Carlos.

The white-haired boy comes running into the bathroom. “What’s wrong?”

“I need help in the shower. Can you get in with me?”

Carlos blushes faintly but agrees. He doesn’t want Ben to fall in the shower and get hurt. He helps him get undressed and then undresses himself. They get into the shower, and he holds Ben up, letting the hot water hit his shoulders and back. His muscles are tight from coughing so much.

He quickly but gently washes the young king’s body, making sure to remove all the sweat. Then, he turns Ben around so he can wash his hair. Standing on his tip-toes, Carlos washes the soft brown hair, gently massaging circles onto his scalp.

The brunette young man moans at the light pressure and tilts his head back as Carlos begins to rinse the vanilla-scented suds out. It feels good. He wishes he wasn’t sick, so they could have fun in the shower, like they usually do. He misses sex. They both have been so busy lately that they hadn’t had the chance to be intimate. He’s been looking forward to their vacation.

Suddenly his eyes open wide and he exclaims, “Our vacation!”

His yell startles Carlos and he asks, “What about it?”

Ben turns around. “I ruined our vacation. We’re supposed to leave tomorrow, but we can’t because I’m sick. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry for being sick. It’s not your fault. Hopefully, you’ll feel better in a few days, and we can go on a short vacation.”

The king looks at his boyfriend, who doesn’t look upset about missing his very first vacation. “You’re not mad? I know you were looking forward to travelling and exploring new places.”

“True, but more importantly, I was looking forward to spending time with you. It doesn’t matter where we are as long as we’re together, I’ll be happy.”

‘Me too. I just wanted to show you the world.”

Carlos shakes his head. “The world isn’t going anywhere. We have lots of time to explore it together.”

Ben smiles. “Maybe I will feel better soon, and we can go to a couple of the places I planned to.”

“That’s the spirit. Now let’s get out of here before we lose the hot water.”

The couple gets out the shower and dries off. They quickly get dressed and head out into the sitting room. Ben is feeling better and is able to walk unassisted, though Carlos hovers close by, ready to catch him if he stumbles. The young king stops suddenly when he sees his father sitting at the table. After almost bumping into him, the college student is worried that Ben needs help but then he sees King Adam.

Both boys blush hotly, knowing that Adam knows they were in the shower together. It’s fairly obvious because both of them have wet hair. They shuffle towards their seats at the table, where breakfast is laid out.

Adam smiles at the boys’ behavior. He didn’t mean to embarrass them. He came to see how his son was feeling this morning and decided to have breakfast with them. He knocked on the bedroom door but heard the shower running.

“Good morning, boys,” he says with a big smile.

“Good morning, dad,” Ben says and Carlos echoes his greeting.

“How are you feeling, son?”

He takes a moment to evaluate his symptoms. “I’m feeling better. My throat is still sore and my head still hurts. However, my fever is gone.”

“Good. Carlos, thank you for looking after Ben.”

“It’s no trouble, Your Majesty. He’s a good patient.”

“What are you going to do about your vacation?” Adam asks.

After swallowing a sip of his tea, Ben says, “We were thinking that we can take a short vacation as soon as I feel better. We planned a two-week trip. Hopefully, we can go somewhere for at least a week.”

“I just want Ben to feel better. We can always go on a trip later,” the white-haired boy says as he starts eating breakfast.

Adam looks at the boys. He knows how much they were anticipating this trip and how much work his son put into planning it. “I can make a few calls and see if I can reschedule some of the places you had contacted, son.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“You’re welcome. Let me know if you need anything else.”

The three men continue to eat their meal. The king asks about Carlos’ finals. The college student tells him that he thinks he did well on the tests. After finishing eating, Adam stands up and goes to walk out the door. He has a big day planned. A royal family is visiting Auradon today.

“Carlos, I was hoping you could do me a favor. Will you join Belle and I for dinner to honor our royal guests, Prince Naveen, Princess Tiana, and their son, Prince Tyler? Tyler is your age, and I think he would appreciate you being his dinner companion.”

Ben does not like this idea. He growls, “Prince Tyler is an obnoxious, arrogant jerk. I don’t want him anywhere near Carlos.”

Carlos looks between the two kings. He would like to repay King Adam’s kindness towards him, but he doesn’t want to upset his boyfriend.

“Ben, its only dinner. I can tolerate an arrogant prince for a couple of hours,” the white-haired boy says, trying to reassure the young king.

“Well then, I’m coming too,” he says, trying to sound firm, but he immediately starts coughing harshly.

“No, son, you are still too sick to attend a formal dinner. You should stay in bed and rest.”

“It will be ok, Ben,” Carlos says. “You really do need your rest.” He then turns to his boyfriend’s father. “King Adam, I would be honored to attend dinner tonight. Thank you for inviting me.”

“No, thank you, Carlos. You are doing me a huge favor,” Adam says sincerely. “You’ll need to wear a suit tonight.”

“I have a few in my closet. Evie went overboard designing my clothes after the last formal dinner we had.”

“Very good. We’ll see you at six o’clock,” the older king says as he walks to the door. “By the way, I told you to call me Adam.”

Carlos chuckles as he leaves. He still hasn’t felt comfortable enough to call Ben’s parents by their first names. Turning around, he sees his boyfriend’s furious face. “Why don’t you like Prince Tyler?”

Ben glowers. “He’s rude and annoying. He’s going to flirt outrageously with you with his charming New Orleans accent.”

“Ah, now I understand. You’re jealous about something that hasn’t even happened. Do you really think a prince is going to flirt with me?”

“Of course he will. He flirts with everybody, but he’ll try harder with you. You’re gorgeous and sexy, plus you have a boyfriend. He likes flirting with beautiful, taken people. He likes the challenge, likes riling people up and making them jealous.”

“I can handle one flirty prince for an evening. I don’t think he’ll try anything outrageous with your parents and his in the room. I’ll be safe,” he says. He loves his boyfriend’s possessiveness, but he can protect himself. He’s not a damsel in distress.

“I know you can. I just don’t want you to be in a situation where you have to handle things.”

“Relax. Everything will be fine,” he says as he hugs Ben. “We have lots of time before dinner. What do you want to do?”

He holds Carlos tightly. “Let’s watch a movie on the couch.”

“Sounds good. You can pick since you’re sick,” the white-haired boy says as he leads them over to the couch.

“Lord of the Rings marathon?” Ben asks hopefully. He loves the fantasy trilogy.

Carlos smiles. He loves the movies too. He nods and goes over to the DVD shelves. He finds _The Fellowship of the Ring_ and puts it into the player.

He grabs two bottles of water from the small fridge and places them on the coffee table. After he sits on the couch, he pulls the brunette boy against his chest. He wants him to be comfortable, but he also wants him to be propped up to help his coughing. Carlos wraps his arms around his waist as his boyfriend snuggles into him. They usually sit the other way, but he is enjoying holding his boyfriend in his arms. They settle in and watch the movie. Ben falls asleep half-way through the film.

As the first film is ending, Carlos nudges the young king awake. “Ben, wake up. The movie’s over.”

Ben grumbles but sits up, so his boyfriend can stand. Before he can put the second movie into the DVD player, there’s a knock on the door. Carlos walks over to open the door. “Chip!”

He’s surprised to see Ben’s chauffeur pushing a food cart into the room. “Good afternoon, King Ben and Carlos. My mother has sent up lunch for the two of you.”

Ben walks over to them. “Mrs. Potts has you pushing the cart again?” Before he was the king’s chauffeur, Chip used to deliver his meals to his room.

Chip laughs. “Yeah, I went to beg lunch off of Mom, and she put me to work. I wanted to check on you anyway. How are you feeling?”

“Better, thank you.”

“So, what did you bring us for lunch? More of your mom’s chicken soup?” the white-haired boy asks hopefully. He wants more of that soup.

“Yes. She sent up more soup. The queen told her how much you enjoyed it; she also knows its Ben’s favorite too.”

The couple help Chip set the table. They invite him to join them, but Chip refuses. He’s eating lunch with his mom down in the kitchen.

After they finish their delicious lunch, they move back to the couch. Carlos has time to watch the second movie before he has to get ready for dinner with the royals. Ben manages to stay awake to watch all of _Twin Towers_. It’s his favorite movie of the trilogy. He thinks the Battle of Helms Deep is amazing.

The boys argue good-naturedly about who is the best character. Ben likes Legolas while Carlos likes Aragorn.

“Come on, Legolas is an elf. He’s the best marksmen in all of Middle Earth. They would have lost the Battle of Helms Deep without him,” Ben says passionately.

“No, they would have lost the battle without Gandalf. Aragorn is the king of Gondor. He’s a natural leader. He motivated everybody to fight. He’s the only hope to unite all the realms,” Carlos says heatedly. “Plus, he’s a total badass.”

“I think you just like him because he’s the king,” he smirks. “You have a type.”

“Hmmm, maybe I do have a thing for handsome, sexy kings with brown hair,” he says, smiling devilishly, as he straddles Ben’s lap.

“I’m the only king you should have a crush on,” the brunette young man says as he pulls his boyfriend into a deep kiss.

After kissing for a few minutes, he reluctantly breaks the kiss. “I shouldn’t have kissed you. I don’t want to make you sick.”

“It’s too late now. Besides, I miss kissing you, and we’ve been together since last evening. If I get sick, then I’ll have you as my sexy nurse.”

Ben laughs. “I hope you don’t get sick. I want to go on our vacation.”

“I do too, so let’s keep our fingers crossed,” Carlos says as he stands up. “Now, I have to get ready for dinner.”

“Do you really have to go?” Ben whines. He doesn’t want Carlos to leave him alone.

“Yes, I do,” he says as he walks into his bedroom and over to the closet. He looks at the suits hanging there. Evie has made him three suits. One with a black jacket, white shirt, and red pants; one with a white jacket, red shirt, and black pants; and one with a red jacket, black shirt, and white pants. The three ties all have red, black, and white on them and can be worn interchangeable with any suit.

Having trouble deciding, he asks Ben when he walks into the room. “Which one should I wear?”

The king looks at the three suits. All of them are beautiful. Evie did a wonderful job designing them. He thinks about picking the one that will look the least attractive on Carlos, so Prince Tyler won’t flirt with him. However, that’s impossible. His boyfriend looks gorgeous in any clothes, but he will look especially sexy in any of his suits.

“Ben?” the white-haired boy asks, breaking the king out of his daze.

“I like the red jacket, black shirt, and white pants.”

“Ok, I like that one too. Thanks.” Carlos takes that suit out of the closet and puts it into the bathroom. He’s going to shower again and fix his hair.

The brunette young man sits on the bed. He knows he can’t join his boyfriend in the shower, or Carlos will be very late to dinner. It’s a tempting thought, but he controls himself. Picking up the book, he reads _The Princess Bride_ while he waits.

A short time later, Carlos walks out of the bathroom and Ben’s jaw drops. His boyfriend looks stunning. He styled his hair into white, spiky tips. The black shirt clings to his slightly muscular chest and the red jacket emphasizes his strong shoulders. However, the real star of the show is the white pants. When Carlos teasingly spins around, he lets out a loud growl. The white pants have molded themselves to his pert, firm behind.

“Your ass looks amazing in those pants,” Ben says as he struts over to him. He prowls around his boyfriend. His hands cup those incredible buttocks. He wants to rip that suit off of him and throw him on the bed.

Carlos moans as he feels the young king’s hands on his ass. As much as he wants to stay with Ben, he can’t. He moves away from his tempting boyfriend. “Behave yourself. I have to go downstairs now.”

“I’m going with you,” Ben demands. He can’t have him go down by alone, looking totally gorgeous, not with Prince Tyler here.

“No, you’re not. You’re going to stay in bed and rest.”

“I don’t want to. I want to go with you,” he says, hoping to persuade his boyfriend.

“Don’t make me tie you to this bed,” Carlos says, frustrated with Ben’s whining.

The young king’s emerald eyes darken in lust as he imagines Carlos tying him to the bed, being completely vulnerable to his boyfriend’s desires. “Kinky.”

The white-haired boy’s eyes widen in shock. He didn’t think his boyfriend would be interested in bondage, but he sees he’s interested. That’s a thought for later though. “Maybe when you’re feeling better, we can explore this new kink.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” he says. “If you stay in bed while I’m gone, you’ll get a reward.”

Ben nods fervently. “Deal.”

Carlos kisses him passionately. “Deal. See you in few hours. Be a good boy.”

Ben groans as his boyfriend leaves the suite. He has a bad feeling about dinner, but he trusts him. Now, he just has to wait until his mischievous lover returns to receive his reward.

Entering the formal sitting room, Carlos sees Belle and Adam sitting with the royal family from New Orleans. Adam stands up and welcomes Carlos; he starts making introductions.

“Carlos, I’d like you to meet Prince Naveen, Princess Tiana, and their son, Prince Tyler,” he says as he gestures to the family. “Prince Naveen, Princess Tiana, and Prince Tyler, this is Carlos de Vil.”

Naveen stands up and shakes his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr.de Vil.”

Carlos shakes his hand and smiles. “It’s an honor to meet you, Prince Naveen. Please call me Carlos.”

Next, Princess Tiana clasps his hand in both of hers. “I’m honored to make your acquaintance, Carlos.”

“The honor is all mine, Princess. It’s lovely to meet you.”

Then, Prince Tyler steps forward, his cinnamon-colored eyes appraising the white-haired young man. He likes what he sees. “Hello, Carlos. It’s so good to meet you. I’m happy you are joining us for dinner.”

“Thank you, Prince Tyler. I’m looking forward to dinner as well,” he says, lying through his teeth. All he wants to do is go back upstairs and be with Ben. His boyfriend was right. Tyler is obnoxious. He feels like he needs another shower after having the prince’s eyes on him.

Belle makes her way over to Carlos. She saw the way Tyler was looking at him, and how uncomfortable Carlos is. The white-haired boy is doing a good job of hiding his emotions, but the queen knows him. Her maternal instincts are in full force.

“Hello, sweetie,” she says as she hugs him, gracefully moving him away from Tyler. “I’m sorry I didn’t have a chance to come see you and Ben today. How is our favorite patient feeling?”

Carlos smiles at Belle. He’s grateful for her interference. “Ben’s feeling better today, Your Majesty. I made sure he rested most of the day.”

He turns to Naveen and Tiana. “King Ben sends his regrets that he is unable to greet you himself. He warmly welcomes you to Auradon and hopes you enjoy your stay.”

“We understand. King Adam has explained his illness. We wish him a speedy recovery,” Prince Naveen says.

“Thank you,” Adam says. “We’re all wishing he recovers soon. Now, would you all like to move to the dining room?”

“Yes, please,” Tiana says.

Adam escorts Belle to the dining room, with Naveen and Tiana following them. The dark-haired prince looks at Carlos and smirks as he offers his arm, “Shall we?”

Knowing he has to be polite because Tyler is a prince and a guest, Carlos suppresses a shudder and accepts his arm. “Yes, thank you, Prince Tyler.”

“Please call me Ty, all of my special friends call me that,” he says as he leads Carlos out of the room, leering at him.

The white-haired boy just nods and tries to walk a little faster. He wants to rejoin the others, so he isn’t alone with Tyler. The prince is creeping him out.

Fortunately, they reach the formal dining room before Tyler can say anything else. Carlos reluctantly allows Tyler to pull his chair out for him. He briefly caresses his arm before he moves to his own seat. Carlos shudders in disgust.

Dinner goes smoothly. Belle and Adam manage to direct the conversation to New Orleans and Tiana’s restaurant. The princess speaks passionately about her restaurant. She loves cooking for people and seeing their happy faces as they enjoy her food. Carlos asks questions about the city, saying he has always wanted to visit it.

“We would love to have you visit our wonderful city,” Tyler says. “You could stay at our mansion, and I could show you all my favorite spots.”

“Thank you,” he says. “Ben and I would appreciate your hospitality.”

Tyler looks taken aback by the mention of Ben’s name. “King Ben would be accompanying you?”

“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t go on vacation without my boyfriend,” he says with a smile.

Tyler smiles tightly and nods. Since the king is ill, he is sure he can get the white-haired beauty alone for a while. He can show Carlos a good time.

Prince Naveen jumps into the conversation. “You have to go to the French Quarter. The jazz music is phenomenal. Also, the food is amazing. My wife makes the best beignets.”

Tiana smiles and smack his arm. “Sweet talker.”

“Ben raved about your beignets when he came back from his trip to New Orleans last year. He said you were an amazing chef,” Carlos says.

“Thank you. We loved having King Ben at our home. He was the perfect guest,” Tiana says.

Adam moves the conversation to places they should visit in Auradon. Tiana is curious about the university. Tyler has shown no interest in attending college or finding a job. She asks Carlos about his studies.

“Do you attend the university? Do you think it is a good college?” she asks.

He takes a sip of water before answering. “I am a student at the university. I’ll be starting my second year this fall. I really like the school. The professors are very intelligent and helpful. I also met new friends there.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, you look too young to be in college, much less going into your second year,” Naveen says.

Adam smiles proudly. “Carlos is 18-years-old. He skipped two grades at Auradon Prep and graduated at age 16.”

“He’s a real boy genius,” Belle says, smiling fondly.

The college student blushes. “It’s not a big deal. I like learning, so school comes easy for me.”

Tiana and Naveen are very impressed. “That’s a high accomplishment. I hope you follow your dreams and work hard to make them come true. That’s the lesson my daddy taught me,” the princess says.

“Thank you, I’ll try my best.”

“So, what are your future goals? What are you studying?” Naveen asks.

“I’m a mechanical engineering major. I like inventing things.”

“Have you seen a Broomba?” Belle asked.

“Yes, we have several at the restaurant and home. We love them. They’re amazing,” the princess says.

“Carlos invented the Broomba when he was 14-years-old,” Adam replies.

After he showed Maurice his robotic broom invention a few years ago, the old inventor helped the teenager patent his invention. Ben, Adam, and Belle helped the boy genius find the right company to manufacture his brooms. Carlos has made a small fortune from his invention.

“That’s incredible!” Naveen gushes. He looks at his son, who has been strangely silent for a while. “Isn’t that wonderful, Tyler?”

Tyler nods. “Yes, father. Carlos is a very remarkable young man.”

Carlos just nods. “Thank you.”

The young prince has to reevaluate his first impressions of the white-haired boy. He’s not just a pretty face. Not only is he dating the king, he is also extremely intelligent. He’s not going to fall for any of his usual flirtations.

After eating a truly scrumptious dessert, the dinner party moves back to the sitting room. Carlos is hoping to stay for a short time and then politely retire to Ben’s suite. He wants to check on his boyfriend and get away from Tyler. However, the prince has other plans.

“Carlos, would you mind giving me a tour of the castle? I’d love to see it, and the adults can talk while we’re gone,” Tyler asks, smiling charmingly at the white-haired boy.

“I don’t think I’d be a very good tour guide. I haven’t seen the entire castle or know its history,” the white-haired boy says, trying to avoid being alone with him.

“I’d like to see the castle, too,” Tiana says. “It’s beautiful. Our business talk can wait until tomorrow.”

Tyler looks at his mother with annoyance. She is ruining his plans. Only Carlos notices his irritation, and he silently smirks.

Belle smiles. “I’d be happy to give you a tour, Tiana and Tyler. Naveen, would you like to join us?”

Adam interjects. “Or we could go to the game room and play a game of billiards?”

“I love billiards. That is an excellent idea,” Naveen says.

“Perfect. We’ll meet you in the game room after the tour,” Belle says. She then looks at Carlos and winks. “Carlos, would you like to take the tour too?”

“No, thank you, Your Majesty. If you will excuse me, I think I’ll retire for the evening. I want to check on Ben.”

“Of course, honey. Please give Ben our love,” the queen says.

“I will. Thank you for inviting me to dinner,” Carlos says. He turns to the princess and princes. “It was wonderful meeting all of you. I hope you enjoy your stay in Auradon.”

“I’m glad we met you. You’re a lovely young man. We hope to see you again,” Tiana says.

“Yes, please come to New Orleans soon,” Naveen says.

“Thank you. Good night, everyone.” Carlos walks out of the room, glancing at Tyler sulking in the corner. He’ll have to thank the queen tomorrow for her help.

After running up the stairs, Carlos walks into Ben’s suite. He finds the young king asleep in their bed. Smiling softly, he sits beside him and touches his forehead. His skin is cool. His fever hasn’t come back. He gently shakes his shoulder. “Ben, wake up. I’m back.”

Ben cracks open one eye. “’los?”

“Yes, baby, it’s me,” he says as he runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

Closing both eyes in pleasure, the young king groans. He loves it when Carlos plays with his hair. “How was dinner?”

“Dinner was delicious. I like Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen. They are wonderful. However, you were right about Tyler.”

Ben opens both eyes and sits up. He carefully looks over his boyfriend. “Why? What did he do?”

“Don’t worry. I’m fine. He just leered at me.”

“Is that all?” He doesn’t believe the prince wouldn’t try something else.

“He also tried to get me alone by asking me to give him a tour of the castle. Unfortunately for him, his mother also wanted a tour, so your mom offered to give them one. So, I was able to make my excuses and come back up here.”

“Ha! He was thwarted by his own mom. Serves him right.”

“Why are we still talking about that arrogant jerk? I believe I owe you a reward for staying in bed and resting,” the white-haired young man says. He smirks as his boyfriend blushes hotly.

“What kind of reward?” the young king asks. He feels excited and a little nervous. Carlos has a very creative mind. His reward could be anything. He can’t predict what his boyfriend will do.

“That depends on how you’re feeling. I don’t want to overexcite you and induce another coughing attack,” he says. He knows what he wants to do, but he’s worried about Ben’s health.

“I feel fine. I haven’t coughed since this morning,” the brunette young man says.

Carlos smirks mischievously as he stands up. “Excellent.”

He walks over to his mp3 player and cues up the perfect song. He’s had this idea for a few months now but was just waiting for the right time. As the loud dance beat starts, he struts back to the bed. “I want you to stay on the bed and just watch.”

Ben nods. He wants to see what Carlos has planned. His emerald green eyes widen as his boyfriend starts dancing. He’s seen his boyfriend dance before but nothing like how he’s moving now.

_I just wanna..._  
_Show you how much I appreciate you_  
 _Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you_  
 _Wanna show you how much I will forever be true_

Swinging his hips to the rhythm, Carlos slowly peels the red suit jacket off his shoulders. He twirls it over his head and throws it over to the chair. He turns around, giving Ben a great view of his behind as he bends down low to the floor.

Ben moans and reaches out to touch, but Carlos peeks over his shoulder and shakes his head. He steps away from the bed and continues dancing. His fingers come up to loosen his tie. He quickly pulls it off. Next, he teasingly unbuttons his black shirt. An inch of pale ivory skin is revealed with each button. As he reaches the last button, he looks up and smiles at Ben. He can see how much his boyfriend is affected by his strip-tease. There’s a large bulge in his sweatpants.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_  
_And I can't help but to think about it day and night_  
 _I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

The white-haired boy finally removes his shirt. Next, he kicks off his boots as his hips keep swaying and his body undulates in time with the beat. He leisurely removes his belt and unbuttons his white pants. Turning around again, he gradually pulls down his pants, revealing his tight white briefs.

Ben groans with desire. He’s pretty sure he’s drooling at this point. His boyfriend is so sexy and beautiful. He watches as Carlos finally removes his pants and turns back around. All he wants is to touch and kiss him all over.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_  
_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_  
 _Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_  
 _Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_  
 _Tonight it's going down_

Carlos climbs on the bed and straddles Ben’s hips. He looks into his eyes as he grinds on him. He’s rock hard in his briefs and he can feel a matching erection underneath him. He moans wantonly. He wants more. His fingers find the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt and pull it over his head. Ben helps him enthusiastically. “More, baby, please!”

Kneeling above him, Carlos grabs his pants and yanks them off. He settles back on top of Ben and starts grinding again. The king’s hands come up to Carlos’ waist and holds on tight. The white-haired boy’s hands go to his boyfriend’s head and pull him up into a kiss. They kiss ferociously, teeth nibbling on lips and tongues thrusting into mouths. The strip-tease is forgotten. All they can focus on is each other and their need to come.

_I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe_  
_Swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on you babe_  
 _Baby lemme put my body on your body_  
 _Promise not to tell nobody cuz_  
 _It's bout to go down_

Carlos pulls down the brunette boy’s boxers just enough to get his dick out. He pulls his own briefs down to his thighs. Ben’s hand comes down to join his as they give each other hand-jobs. The king’s hips thrust up hard, making the white-haired boy bounce in his lap. They move against each other hard and fast. They are close to the edge.

Ben breaks first. He moans, “Carlos,” as he comes over his and his boyfriend’s fingers. After feeling the young king come, Carlos throws his head back and yells the king’s name. He comes long and hard. He slumps over Ben’s prone body and tries to catch his breath.

Ben runs his fingers up and down Carlos’s sweaty back. They’re both covered in sweat and come. They need to shower, but he wants to rest first. He needs time to recover from that mind-blowing orgasm.

“That was an amazing reward. I’ll definitely be good in the future if I’ll get rewarded like that,” he says.

Carlos lifts his head up and smiles. “I’m glad you liked it. I could be persuaded to give you more rewards if you earn them.”

“Oh, I’ll make certain to earn them,” he says as he gently kisses his boyfriend. He doesn’t want to move, but he doesn’t want to wake up feeling gross in the morning. “We should go shower.”

Shaking his head no, Carlos slumps back down. “No, let’s just sleep.”

“We’re dirty and sweaty.” He pokes him in the side to get him up and moving.

“Fine, but then we’re going to sleep,” he says. He’s tired. All he wants is to fall asleep in Ben’s arms.

The boys slowly walk to the bathroom and sluggishly get into the shower. After quickly washing themselves, they dry off and brush their teeth. They climb into bed naked. They are too tired to put on clothes.

“Good night,’los. I love you,” Ben says as he wraps Carlos up in his arms.

The white-haired boy snuggles back closer into Ben’s embrace. “Night, Ben. I love you too.”

Before he falls asleep, the young king asks, “Will you dance for me again?”

“As you wish,” Carlos mumbles, barely awake.

Ben’s surprised. He didn’t know his boyfriend read that far into the book. Smiling softly, he holds Carlos tighter and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Real life problems + the flu= No motivation or time to write.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve in Auradon. How will our two boys celebrate the holiday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place chronologically after chapter 3. So, Carlos is still wearing his cast and staying at the castle with Ben for winter break.
> 
> When it snows  
> ain't it thrilling  
> Though your nose gets a chilling  
> We'll frolic and play  
> the Eskimo way  
> walking in a winter wonderland  
> \--Winter Wonderland

On Christmas Eve morning, Ben wakes up very early; it was just after dawn. He tries to figure out what woke him up as he snuggles deeper in Carlos’ embrace. His boyfriend is wrapped around him like a koala bear. He nuzzles into his neck and takes a deep breath. The white-haired boy smells like vanilla shampoo and sandalwood body wash.

Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he looks out the window. It looks too bright to be dawn. He wants to see why it is so bright outside. After carefully removing Carlos’ limbs without waking him up, Ben walks over to the window. He gasps in surprise. It has snowed overnight. A fresh blanket of pure white snow covers the kingdom.

He is ecstatic. He loves the snow. Winter is his favorite season. He has been disappointed because it hadn’t snowed yet in Auradon. Now, it has finally snowed and on Christmas Eve. It is perfect. The young king has a tradition of taking an early morning walk on the first snowfall of the season. He has always walked alone before, but this year he wants to take his boyfriend with him.

Walking back over to the bed, Ben sits down beside Carlos and runs his fingers softly through his white hair. He has to be careful. His boyfriend hates getting up early; he is definitely not a morning person. 

“Carlos, wake up.”

No response from his boyfriend. So, the young king decides to push a little more. He leans over and presses a gentle kiss behind his ear, and says again, “Wake up.”

Carlos shivers a little but stubbornly keeps his eyes closed. Whatever Ben wants, it’s too early to deal with now.

The brunette boy chuckles. He knows his boyfriend is waking up. One more push should do it. His emerald green eyes seek out the hickey on the freckled neck that he put there last night. As soon as he sees it, he flushes with pride and possessiveness. He kisses that spot and sucks on it gently.

The white-haired boy moans in appreciation. His eyes flutter open. “Mmmm, you better have a good reason for waking me up.”

“It finally snowed last night. Come on a walk with me,” he says happily.

“Are you crazy? You want to go for a walk now? When it’s still dark and cold out?”

He looks down. “I know it’s silly, but it’s a tradition of mine. I always take a walk on the first morning it snows.”

Carlos sits up and looks at his boyfriend. He heard the dejected tone in his voice, and now he sees Ben looking sad. He hates seeing Ben look so sad. It looks so unnatural on his face. He’s always so happy and cheerful.

“Ok, I’ll go on a walk with you.”

Ben looks up hopefully. “Really? I mean you don’t have to, I know you hate waking up early and it is cold out. You can go back to sleep, and I’ll go by myself.”

“Don’t be stupid. I’m already up. Besides, this is important to you, so it’s important to me. Let’s go before the snow melts.”

He laughs and wraps him up in a giant bear hug. “Thank you! You’re the best.”

Carlos hugs him back tightly. “I expect a reward for this.”

“How about hot chocolate in front of the fire when we get back?” the brunette boy asks, smirking. He knows what kind of reward his boyfriend wants, but he won’t be able to refuse hot chocolate.

“Hot chocolate with marshmallows followed by an intense make-out session in front of the fire,” Carlos negotiates.

“Deal,” the young king says and seals his promise with a kiss.

The white-haired boy moans into the kiss and instantly turns it into a longer, deeper kiss. When they finally come up for air, both boys look dazed. They reluctantly separate and get dressed. After bundling up in boots, warm coats, hats, scarves, and gloves, they quietly walk out of the castle. It’s still early, so they don’t run into anybody else.

As soon as they step outside, they stop and stare around them. It looks like a painting. The rising sun has painted the sky pink and gold, and the ground and trees are covered in sparkling white snow.

“It’s beautiful,” Carlos whispers.

Looking straight at his boyfriend, Ben whispers, “Yes, it is.”

Carlos blushes but stays silent. He doesn’t want to disrupt the peacefulness of the morning. He feels like there is magic in the air. He grabs Ben’s hand with his unbroken one and starts walking.

The young kings smiles at his blushing boyfriend and leads him down a path that goes towards the back of the castle and his mother’s rose garden. They walk slowly in silence, looking around them in wonder. He is thankful that he finally has someone with whom to share this tradition.

They walk all around the garden, with Ben pointing out Belle’s favorite rose bushes. They brush the snow off a bench and sit down. Looking at his boyfriend, Ben says, “Thanks for coming with me. I’ve always wanted someone to come on this walk with me.”

“You’ve never brought anybody else?” Carlos asks in surprise. He would have thought Belle or Adam would have accompanied Ben when he was younger.

“No, I’ve always walked alone. I wanted to share this with someone special. Someone who would appreciate this as much as I do.”

“I’m honored that you chose me. Thank you for asking me.” He leans in and presses a soft kiss to his cold lips.

Ben can feel that Carlos’ lips are cold too. “Come on, let’s go inside and warm up.”

“Ok,” the white-haired boy says, but he’s beginning to get a mischievous plan. 

Before they leave the garden, he stops Ben and says he has to tie his boot laces. He stoops down, pretending to tie his boot. He stealthily makes a snowball, which is hard to do with one hand in a cast. He stands back up, hiding the snowball behind his back. He sees his boyfriend looking away from him, staring at the sky and steadily rising sun.

Suddenly, Ben feels something cold and wet hit the back of his head. Hearing his boyfriend laughing, the young king quickly figures out what happened. He turns around and mock glares at the white-haired boy. “This means war!”

Ben kneels down and starts making snowballs. Carlos runs away and starts making his own snow balls. Both boys are soon yelling and laughing as they throw snowballs at each other. After one of Carlos’ snowballs hits Ben in the face, he starts chasing his boyfriend around the garden. Carlos is a fast runner, but he’s quickly out of breath because he’s laughing too hard. Ben tackles him from behind and shoves snow down his collar.

Carlos shrieks in surprise. “Ben!”

The young king laughs but carefully turns his boyfriend over, so he’s no longer face-down in the snow. “Truce?”

He glares at him with dark brown eyes, but he’s too tired to continue their snow battle. “Truce.”

Ben smiles lovingly at him. Carlos’ red hat has fallen off and his white hair is disheveled. There’s a pink flush on his cheeks, making his freckles stand out, and his lips are red from the cold. “You look gorgeous,” he says as he nuzzles his nose against Carlos’ frozen one.

The white-haired boy smiles at the Eskimo kiss. His boyfriend is such a sap at times. “Thanks. You look good too.” Carlos thinks Ben looks beautiful right now with his green eyes sparkling brightly and a healthy glow on his cheeks.

He leans down and kisses Carlos softly. They lose themselves in the kiss until Carlos shivers violently. Ben quickly gets off of him and hauls him to his feet. “We’d better go in. You’re cold.”

“Yeah, I’m definitely ready for hot chocolate and a fire.”

The young couple walks out of the garden, never knowing that they had an audience. High above, Belle and Adam have been observing the boys through their bedroom window. They heard the boys’ excited yells and laughter.

The king and queen have been aware of their son’s first snow tradition. They are surprised that he invited Carlos to join him. Ben has never invited anyone on his snow walks. They laugh as they watch the boys’ snowball fight. Belle nudges Adam. “Do you remember our first snowball fight?”

“Of course, I do, my love. It was your first winter at the castle when I was still a beast.”

“That’s a special memory. I’m glad that Ben is making his own memories with Carlos.”

“Yes, our son has definitely made a smart decision by choosing Carlos. They’re very happy together.”

Belle and Adam watch as Ben tackles Carlos into the snow and smile as they share a gentle kiss and then walk out of the garden. The king and queen turn away from the window. They have a lot to do before tonight’s Christmas Ball.

Inside Ben’s suite, the boys quickly change out their wet clothes and into comfortable sweat pants and t-shirts. There’s a food cart waiting for them in front of the fireplace. Ben pours hot chocolate into two mugs and makes a plate for them to share. They sit on the couch, snuggling and eating muffins and fresh fruit.

After they finish drinking their hot chocolate, Carlos puts their mugs and plate on the coffee table. “Now, I believe it’s time for the second part of my reward.”

The brunette boy plays dumb. “What second part?”

Carlos straddles his lap. “This part,” he says as he kisses Ben hungrily. He always wants to kiss him. He entangles his fingers into Ben’s hair and pulls him closer.

Ben whimpers and kisses back passionately. His hands grab onto his boyfriend’s hips, and he tries to get more pressure on his groin. He’s hard already. Ever since he washed Carlos’ hair two weeks ago and they shared mutual orgasms, he’s been insatiable. He wants the white-haired boy all the time.

Carlos starts grinding his hips against Ben’s. He moans when Ben’s lips find the hickey on his neck. He knows he shouldn’t let his boyfriend mark him more. They have to go the Christmas Ball tonight and reporters will be there. But, it feels too good to tell him to stop. He’ll just ask Evie to cover it up with makeup before the ball.

After several minutes of fast grinding and wandering hands, Carlos tells Ben to stop. “Wait a minute.”

Feeling dazed and on the edge, Ben looks at his boyfriend in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just want to try something new.”

“What?” Ben asks impatiently; he was on the verge of coming.

Carlos ducks his head bashfully. He wants to try this but he’s nervous about telling Ben. “I want to give you a blow job.”

Ben’s green eyes widen in surprise. They haven’t given each other blow jobs yet. It’s been mainly hand jobs and frottage. He’s excited to experience blow jobs, but he wants to make sure that’s what his boyfriend truly wants.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to rush into anything.”

“No, I want to. I’m nervous, but I really want to try it. So, can I?”

Ben nods excitedly. “Yes, of course.”

Carlos laughs at Ben’s enthusiasm. He stands up and orders his boyfriend to sit sideways on the couch, back against the arm rest. He pulls off Ben’s pants and boxers and nudges his legs apart. The young king puts one foot on the floor to make room for his boyfriend. Carlos kneels between Ben’s legs and runs his hands up his thighs. He gently touches Ben’s dick; he can feel how hard he is and doesn’t want him to come too soon. His thumb catches a drop of pre-come as it flows down the shaft. He brings his thumb to his mouth and tastes it. It’s a little bitter, but it’s not a bad taste. He was worried he was going to hate the taste and disappoint Ben by not liking it.

Ben has been watching him with anticipation. He can’t believe this is happening. As he watches Carlos lick his thumb, he groans in arousal. He looks so sexy.

Carlos takes a deep breath and places his lips around the head of Ben’s dick. He uses his tongue to lick a slow swipe around, collecting the pre-come coming out of the small slit. He draws his mouth back and looks up at his boyfriend. The brunette boy is staring at him with wide, green eyes. His mouth is hanging open, and it looks like he stopped breathing.

Carlos smirks, “You might want to try breathing, baby.”

Ben takes in a shuddering breath. “Ok, I’m good now. Please continue.”

He chuckles, his warm breath tickling Ben’s dick. The young king moans. Carlos takes the throbbing dick back into his mouth and bobs his head down, trying to get as much as he can into his mouth. He can only get half of Ben’s dick into his mouth, so he uses his hand to give him more pleasure.

The young king watches in amazement as the white head bobs up and down on his dick. Carlos’ mouth feels incredible: warm, wet, and tight pressure. He’s not going to last much longer. He needs to warn his boyfriend.

“Carlos, I’m going to come.”

The white-haired boy hums in acknowledgement. He pulls his mouth back until just the head of Ben’s dick is resting on his tongue. He uses his hand to massage Ben’s balls and feels as he starts coming. The first spurt of come lands on his tongue, and he quickly pulls his mouth away and finishes Ben’s orgasm with his hands. He swallows the come in his mouth. It’s not a bad flavor; he just has to get used to it.

Ben shouts out his boyfriend’s name as he comes. He closes his eyes and feels his body shake as his orgasm fades. “That was amazing, baby. I love you so much.”

Carlos smiles and shimmies up the couch to lie on top of Ben. “I love you, too.”

He bends his head down and gives Carlos a soft kiss, his tongue teasing his boyfriend’s lips open. He can taste himself on Carlos’ tongue. It tastes a little strange, but he finds it arousing too. His tongue hungrily sweeps around the white-haired boy’s mouth, trying to find all traces of himself.

After ending the kiss, the young king looks at his dazed boyfriend. He can feel Carlos’ hard, throbbing dick pressing into his hip. He puts a hand on it over his pants. “What do you want? Do you want me to use my hand or my mouth?”

Carlos groans just thinking about receiving his first blow job; however, he knows he can’t last that long. All he needs is a few good strokes, and he will be coming.

“Use your hand, please. I’m too close for anything else.”

Ben nods and pulls Carlos’s pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. His hand curls around his dick, and he moves it up and down. He feels Carlos’ hips move back and forth, trying to thrust into his hand. He moves his hand faster, and his thumb rubs against the head of his dick.

Carlos whimpers. He’s so close now. “Ben, please.”

“Come for me, baby. Let it go,” he says encouragingly.

Letting out a loud moan, he comes all over Ben’s hand and his own thighs. He slumps against his boyfriend as he tries to slow his breathing down.

“Let’s go shower, and then we can go help my parents get ready for tonight,” Ben says as he runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft white hair.

Carlos agrees and both boys quickly shower and go downstairs to find the royal couple. There is a lot of work to do to make the castle ready for the ball.

Several hours later, the Christmas Ball is about to begin. Carlos, Ben, and their friends are waiting in a small room, next to the ball room. The white-haired boy is nervous. The press is going to be here, and there will be lots of pictures taken of him and Ben. The young couple has been very open about their relationship, but they are also very private. They spend most of their time at the castle or the college campus. When they do go out in public, the paparazzi follow them around, taking pictures and asking questions. So far, the response from the kingdom has been positive. Carlos has been worried about receiving hate mail because they are gay, but they have received letters thanking them for coming out and giving courage to other people to be true to themselves.

Evie finishes covering Carlos’ hickey with make-up. “Now, nobody will see your hickey. You’re perfectly presentable.”

“Thanks, Evie.” Carlos smiles. 

Ben comes over to his side. “Are you ready?

Carlos nods and grabs his hand. He turns to his friends and says, “We’ll see you guys inside.”

Evie, Mal, and Jay wish him luck and enter the ball room. Since Ben is the king, he has to stand by the door and welcome all the guests to the Christmas Ball. Carlos will stand by his side because he is the king’s boyfriend. Belle and Adam will be farther inside the room to greet the guests too.

Before they leave the small waiting room, Ben squeezes Carlos’ hand. “Don’t worry. You’re going to be fine. Just be your usual charming self and everybody will love you.”

“Thanks. I just don’t want to embarrass you,” the white-haired boy says bashfully, looking down.

He places his fingers under Carlos’ chin and tips his head up. “You could never embarrass me. I’m so proud of you.”

He kisses Ben. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Let’s go do this.”

The young couple walks to the ball room. Ben nods to the guards and they open the doors. Ben and Carlos stand tall and confident as the paparazzi begin taking pictures as the royals begin entering the ball room. The boys greet and welcome Princess Aurora, Prince Philip, Prince Eric, Princess Ariel, Prince Eugene, Princess Rapunzel, Prince Naveen, Princess Tiana, and many other members of royalty.

As the last guest enters the ball room, the boys are approached by Snow White, who is holding a microphone. “King Ben, may I interview you? I promise it will quick. I know you have to go inside and start the feast.”

Ben nods. “Of course, Snow White. It will be my pleasure.” He turns to Carlos and whispers, “Go ahead inside. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Actually, I’d love to interview both of you. If you don’t mind, Carlos, everybody wants to learn more about you and your relationship with the king.”

Ben becomes protective. “Our relationship is nobody’s business.”

Carlos places his hand on his arm. “Ben, it’s ok. We talked about doing interviews.”

“I promise I won’t ask any personal questions. I just want to ask both of you a couple of questions,” Snow White says.

The young king looks at Carlos, who nods at him reassuringly. “Ok, we’re ready.”

Snow White gestures to her camera man to come over and start filming. “Hello, Auradon, I’m Snow White, and I’m here at the castle for the royal Christmas Ball. Here with me are our hosts for the evening, King Ben and his boyfriend, Carlos de Vil.”

“Good evening, everyone. Merry Christmas Eve,” Ben says, smiling into the camera.

Carlos smiles too. “Hello.”

“The castle looks wonderful, King Ben; you did a great job decorating for Christmas. But what our viewers really want to know is who designed your suits. Both of you look so handsome,” Snow White gushes.

Ben does look very handsome in his navy suit, gold shirt, and navy and light blue striped tie. He looks kingly and conservative. On the other hand, Carlos’ suit is more bold and colorful. He’s wearing a white suit blazer, black pants, red shirt, and a white tie with tiny red Christmas trees. He looks gorgeous.

Carlos chuckles. “Our best friend, Evie, designed our suits. She’s a brilliant fashion designer.”

Ben nods. “Yes, she’s very talented. She makes all of our clothes.”

Snow White notices Carlos’ cast sticking out of the sleeve of his suit jacket. “Carlos, you have a cast. Are you hurt? What happened?”

He blushes faintly. “I’m alright. There was a small accident in the lab, and I broke my arm. The cast is coming off next week.”

“That’s right; you’re a student at the university. What are you studying?”

“I’m a mechanical engineering major.”

“That’s very impressive. You must be very intelligent.”

Ben smiles and puts his arm around Carlos. “He’s a genius. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we need to get inside, so the feast can begin.”

“Of course, thank you for talking to me,” Snow White says. 

Ben and Carlos smile and wave goodbye as they go into the ball room. Snow White turns back to the camera. “There you have it, people: Auradon’s most popular couple. I can tell you they are even more cute and sweet in person. Merry Christmas, everyone!”

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, Cruella de Vil, Jafar, and the Evil Queen are gathered around the television. They were jeering and mocking the royals until they saw Ben and Carlos’ interview. Cruella became very quiet and stared at her son. She couldn’t believe how different he looked. She hasn’t seen him in over three years since that video call for Family Day. He is no longer a scared, little boy. Now, Carlos is a tall, confident young man. She can see that he is happy and in love. Suddenly, she realizes she will never meet the young man he has become. She has driven him away from her completely. At the end of the interview, Cruella silently stands up and leaves the room. She needs to be alone with her thoughts about the son she’ll never see again.

Back in Auradon, the feast has ended and it is time for dancing. It is tradition that the king leads the first dance. Ben stands up and offers his hand to Carlos. They make their way into the center of the dance floor, and the music starts. They start dancing, perfectly in sync, although Carlos is very tense. He hates everybody watching them; he can feel their eyes on him. Ben leans in close and whispers, “Focus on me. Ignore everyone else.”

The white-haired boy nods and tunes all the people out. He soon relaxes into Ben’s hands. He smiles at the young king. He smiles back, and everybody watching the couple can see how happy they are. They can see the young couple is truly in love.

After the first dance, everybody is invited onto the dance floor. Ben and Carlos manage to dance together to one more song before they have to separate and dance with other partners. By the time the dancing is over, Carlos has danced with Belle, Adam, Evie, Jay, Mal, and Doug. His feet are tired and sore as he makes his way over to his boyfriend. It is time for the fireworks.

Ben grabs a hold of Carlos’ arm and holds him back as the guests move outside for the firework show. When they are alone, the brunette boy turns to his boyfriend and hugs him tightly. “Thank you for doing this tonight. I know you were nervous, but you were wonderful.”

“You’re welcome. I had fun tonight,” he says. He honestly had a great time at the ball. It was more fun than he thought it was going to be.

“I’m glad because there’s going to be more of these types of events. As king, I have to go to all of them. I’d like for you to be by my side. You definitely make them more enjoyable.”

“I’d go anywhere with you, Ben. I’d like to be selfish, but I know I have to share you with the kingdom.”

He shakes his head. “No, the people get King Ben. My parents and friends get regular, ordinary Ben. But only you get all of me, the true Ben. I can’t hide anything from you. You see every part of me.”

Carlos pulls him into a tight hug. “You have all of me. I love you completely.”

Ben kisses him passionately. As they get lost in their embrace, the fireworks begin to explode in the sky. The young king hears the noise and reluctantly breaks the kiss. He leads Carlos outside. “We shouldn’t miss the fireworks. I know how much you like them.”

Carlos nods. “I’ve never seen so many fireworks until I came here. You guys put fireworks off all the time.

Ben laughs. “Yeah, Dad really likes them.”

The young couple stands behind everybody else. Ben puts his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, and Carlos leans back against the king. They both look up as red and green fireworks burst into color above them. After the fireworks are finished, they stand by the door to thank all the guests for coming and wish them a Merry Christmas.

When the doors close after the last guest, Ben says, “Finally!”

Belle laughs at her son. “Tired, Ben?”

“It’s been a long day,” he says.

“Maybe because you woke up at dawn and had a snowball fight in the rose garden?” Adam asks with a smirk.

Carlos blushes. “You saw us?”

Ben is mortified. “Were you spying on us?”

“No, son. We heard your laughter and looked out our window. You both looked like you were having a lot of fun,” the queen says.

“Although I wasn’t happy Ben woke me up so early, we did have fun. The snow was so beautiful,” Carlos says.

“We’re very grateful our son now has someone to share his traditions with. It makes us very happy that he chose you, Carlos,” Adam says. He walks over to the surprised white-haired boy and gives him a hug.

Ben watches in shock as his mother walks over and joins the hug. He knows he should go over and rescue his boyfriend, but he thinks this is good for him. Carlos needs to know that his parents love him and think of him as family. When it doesn’t look like his parents are ever going to let go of the white-haired boy, Ben walks over and clears his throat. “Do you mind if I steal my boyfriend? We would like to go to bed now.”

“Ben!” Carlos shouts in embarrassment.

The young king blushes bright pink. “I meant sleeping. We’re both tired.”

Belle and Adam laugh merrily and let go of the embarrassed boy. “Goodnight, boys. We’ll see you in the morning for breakfast and presents.”

“Goodnight, Mom and Dad,” Ben says, holding Carlos’ hand and leading him out of the ball room.

“Goodnight, Your Majesties. Merry Christmas!” Carlos says as he follows his boyfriend.

The boys walk hand in hand through the castle and up the grand staircase until they come to Ben’s suite. They quickly walk inside and shut the door.

“That was exhausting,” Carlos says as he takes off his jacket.

“Yeah,” Ben agrees. He takes off his own jacket as they walk into their bedroom. The boys tiredly undress and put on their pajamas. After taking turns in the bathroom, they’re finally ready to get into bed. They lay on their sides, facing each other. They stare lovingly into each other’s eyes.

Gently touching Ben’s cheek, the white-haired boys says, “Merry Christmas, Ben.”

“Merry Christmas, Carlos.” He puts an arm around him and pulls him closer. The young king rolls over to his back, taking his boyfriend with him. Carlos scoots down and rests his head on Ben’s shoulder. His arm goes around Ben’s waist, while the brunette boy’s arm goes around his back. They tangle their legs together and finally settle down. They fall asleep, warm and comfortable in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter can be read independently. First chapter establishes the relationship between Ben and Carlos. Future chapters are snapshots of their relationship.


End file.
